Marry Me?
by ZeroUp
Summary: After getting pulled into a portal. Alice is greeted by some wolves and later by Loki. Thor shows up and now it's a fight to who gets the privileged of marrying her. The problem? she's 14 and does not wish to get married. And no they are not doing this for love... For an eternal supply of power.
1. Chapter 1

Marry Me?

Marry me ch. 1 Wolves

I never really believed in a reality more than the one I lived in. There was no proof of any other but then again how could there be? It's not like some random portal type thing is going to appear on your bed with an unknown being inside it waiting until your close enough to grab hips and suck you in... Right?

Well my friend, that is exactly what just happened to me.

Innocent me had just gotten out of a shower getting ready to go to bed when WHOOSH! A pair of slender pasty hands grab me by the waist and pull me into my bed... No not my bed, the portal in my bed.

The worst part? I was still wrapped in my fluffy Totoro print towel.

* * *

And so now here I was. In an unknown part of the world. In nothing but my towel. Did I mention I was surrounded by snow and trees? Yeah... It was fucking cold.

"hello?" I said to really anybody "Helloooooooo" I repeated. Nobody answered. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. perhaps somebody would come to my rescue. Although no one came.  
I sighed as I got up. But stumbled back down as a splitting headache practically bitch slapped back down.  
"Aww man" I sighed again this time in frustration as I once again forced myself up.

After stumbling again a few times I managed to keep my balance. And so I started to explore my surroundings. Trees, wood, leaves, trees, more trees. I squinted my eyes to look ahead but found nothing but a never ending supply of trees.

Okay this is getting stupid. I know I saw hands. "You know, abandoning a girl in a freezing forest isn't the best way to get into her pants...Er, towel." I said. I had the feeling I was being watched.  
No answer. But someone was definitely there, I could feel it.

I started to walk in one direction when I heard panting from behind me. " I knew you would co-..." behind me were three white wolves. Staring at me. I just stared at them. "Wolves" I said dumbfounded. I had been talking to wolves for the past 15 minutes. I face palmed.

I studied the wolves carefully for a moment. One sort of resembled a panda, black ears, snout, eyes, tail and paws. The other on the left had striking blue eyes and an almost shining coat. The other had a scary look to it but meant no harm it looked like any regular wolf except it was a bit bigger than the others who them alone where the size of large lions.

I just wondered why they were here.

Of course this is a fucking forest. Now what? Will I get eaten alive?  
One of them barked at me causing me to flinch. Not in a threatening way but just a playful manner. And before I knew it I was on the floor tackled by those wolves. They started licking my face and barked playfully and I just laid there clutching my towel in shock.

Okay what the fuck is going on.

"Oh... Okay doggies you can get off me now." I said nervously trying to shove them off only to have them pounce back onto me.

After a few minutes of pushing them off they calmed down a bit. "okay I'm not going to lie that was fun" I said smiling and scratching one behind the ear.

"although I still have no clue of where I am and I'm cold" this caused one to jump up and tug on my towel willing me to follow it. When I tried to get it to stop tugging it soon turned into a nasty game of tug-a-war with me naked on one end and three full grown wolves on the other.

When I loosened my grip just a tad the wolves managed to take over my towel and barked for me to follow threatening to steal it. I wasn't about to roam the woods naked so I quickly obeyed.

Great... I just got threatened by dogs...

The wolves soon lead me to a small dirt cave. I crawled inside the opening and inside was surprisingly wide with an underground spring. One of the wolves came over to me and dropped my towel on the floor which I quickly picked up and wrapped myself in. It was covered in slobber and mud but I didn't care.

I got the feeling I was getting watched again but this time more intense. The temperature suddenly dropped and a gust of wind bitch slapped me. And all three wolves growled and crinkled their snouts at a figure in the far corner.

"Tell them to stand down." ordered the figure.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" I said at the man.

After a moment of silence the man took a step towards me making me able to just barely make out who he was in the poor lighting of this cave.

Oh my god... What is this? Comic con?

I stifled a laugh "I get it now. This is a joke right? Who's the mastermind behind all this? Okay people you can come out now!" I yell. But no answer came. "No Fucking Way. Are you Tom Hiddleston?!" I could feel myself fangirling on the inside, but I tried my best to hide it. I didn't want to scare the poor guy away.

Standing right before my very own eyes was a Loki cosplayer.

"I can assure you this is no joke." the man said.

Just a cosplayer right?


	2. Chapter 2: I won't take no for an answer

Marry Me ch.2 I wont take no for an answer.

Before I could do anything else the three wolves started to charge at the man resembling Loki. He did not flinch but the wolves got dangerously close before I ordered them to halt.

"Stop!" I yelled it them. Two of them obeyed except for one with black ears and legs. That one didn't even hesitate to pounce on the man.

The wolf growled and bared its teeth at him but didn't attack instead let out menacing bark before it got off and returned to my side with its companions. The one with blue eyes gently tugged on my towel urging me to leave with them, but I just shrugged him off.

"If this isn't a joke what do you want with me?" I asked. " and why are you dressed like Loki?"

He raised an eyebrow at this. " I am Loki. God of Mischief son of O-" he didn't finish the sentence "I am here to marry you of course." he said proudly.

Wat.

Que spit take. Dang I don't have water. Um. Marry me? Who in the actual fuck would marry me? I mean I know I'm sexy and all but hot damn boy give it some time.

"M-Marry me ?_ Me_?"

"Yes and I am not taking no for an answer now we must hurry to Asgard for we do not have long until-" and right then he was cut off by a flying hammer whooshing a hole through the stone wall.

"My Lady do not listen to Loki. He is not fit to be your partner." said a tall blond well built man covered in metal armor and a red cape.

Thor.

Chris Hemsworth.

"Say what." I said dumbfounded. The wolves sensed my uneasiness and started furiously barking at the two men.

"Who are you to say that Thor. You do not know who she wants."

"And nor do you brother. As I said you are not fit to be her partner."

" Ha! Surly she will pick me instead of a dimwitted god such as yourself."

"I may not be the smartest but I have more to offer than you brother."

I backed into the wall as both men closed in on me ignoring the wolves' menacing barks.

Before they could take a step closer I bottled to the hole "Thor" had left hoping to escape.

I looked back for a split second before colliding with a hard body. I rubbed my head looking up only to meet Loki again.

"Wh...Where did you-" I was cut off by his hand grabbing my wrist. He pulled me up roughly to make my gaze meet his. He gave me an almost sorry look before he hardened his gaze on me.

"Where did you think you were going you pathetic being." he shook my arms.

Haha. Yeah. Hell NO. No one calls me pathetic.

I drew back my knee preparing for an epicly hard knee-to-the-balls. And **BANG**. I kneed him the hardest I could in the groin. He let go of me and I made a run for it. I did NOT want to face the consciences for kicking a demigod in the crotch.

I soon ran out of breath and leaned against a tree. A few moments after the three wolves caught up to me and tugged on my towel urging me to keep moving but I couldn't. I was cold and tired.

I heard trees falling around me but I couldn't open my eyes any longer. I needed to rest. I felt a sudden drain of energy "My lady, please come out I promise I will not hurt you." said a voice I recognized as Thor's.

I tried to keep quite and alert but sleep soon overcame me. The wolf with panda features took a notice and laid on my lap to keep me warm.

"Thanks bud" I said barely audible.

* * *

I knocked tree after tree down with Mjolnir. I could not help myself, marrying her was all I could think about. Sure she does not seem to remember me but with time she will fall for me.

I heard a moan from behind a large tree and quickly rushed to it. Sitting in the snow and laying on a wolf was her. Although I was extremely pleased with not having to force her to come with me something did not feel right. She seemed pale and was sweating in this kind of climate. I gently put a hand to her forehead ignoring the animals.

When I laid barely a finger on her all three wolves stood up defensively growling.

"She is ill. She will die if I do not take her to a healer of some sort." her protectors calmed a bit but did not let their guard down fully. I reached to pick her up but the biggest beast snapped at me. "If I let you come along will you rest assure I will not harm her? I am aware of how long you have been waiting for her arrival, and as have I. I have no intentions of separating any of you from her." The beast backed down and stomped a paw. "She, unfortunately, will need all the protection she can get."

"I cannot take her to Asgard for it is much to dangerous for someone with as much power and people after her. There are only a handful of people I can trust with her case." I picked her up and wrapped my red cape around her fragile body. I then started my walk to the New York.

**Yaaaay :D tell me if you like it ? No? Okay. Well I've already come up with like 2 more chapters and and I'm not sure if i should put romance into this fic cause I'm afraid it'll ruin it... Should I? Well I'm still not decided on everything yet. Tell my what you think? Please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bolt

I woke up in the hold of two strong arms. I looked up and to my shock there was a worried looking Thor.

"Dr. Banner please you must help. She is ill and you are the only one who can help." Thor pleaded.

I closed my eyes hoping to pass as still sleeping.

"I would help but I have much important work to do right now. I'm sure any other doctor is willing to help." i heard "Dr. Banner" shuffling around.

"No Dr. Banner. I cannot trust any other than you. She is a special case and I wish not to lose her."

"Who is she and what makes her so precious?"

"I am not sure of her name and she has many things about her that make her important but the reason I want her is that she possesses much power and the one to marry her will have an unlimited supply of power and magic. I have her now and I need her cured before she is stolen. She is my fiance."

The one I recognized as Bruce looked greatly annoyed.

"So that is all she is? a source of power? Thor, look at her! She can't be younger than 15! She is a child! And besides she will definitely not let herself get used if she has as much power as you say she does."

"I am sorry Dr. Banner but I did not come here to discuss my future with you-"

"You mean her future?!"

"Either way. Will you fix her or will you not? I have no time for this."

"Fine. Lay your "fiance" here."

Okay this is where I'll make my run for it, I will not be the fiance of cosplayer.

When I was laid down on a soft surface. I waited a few seconds before I rolled off of the table thing and onto the floor "I AM THE FIANCE OF NO ONE!" I yelled before I got to my feet and bolted to the door not too far away.

I immediately regretted "bolting" when I felt my muscles get sore and I quickly ran out of breath halfway down the hallway. No no no no come on body! Move! Legs, Legs come on! Run! Run!

I took a few last steps before I went crashing to the hardwood floor. "Ow. Okay. That hurt a bit." I said pushing myself back up. "Oh god how cold is this-" only then had I realized I was completely naked. "OH GOD WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK" I said trying to cover myself with nothing but two arms.

"Milady please don't run, you are ill." Thor said popping his head out of the door. Soon just staring at me.

"Dude Don't just stand there!" I yelled madly blushing.

"Oh- Um" he popped his head back inside.

Bruce came rushing to my side eyes closed and shirtless "here miss." he handed me a his gray shirt and ran back inside. I put the shirt on and quietly tiptoed down the hall before crashing to the floor once more.

"Ow!"

And this time both men poked their heads out before rushing to my aid.

"Are you okay?" said the shirtless Bruce. Pressing a gentle hand to my forehead.

I slapped him away."I'll be fine when I get home."

He turned to the demigod "See Thor?! She has a family to return to. You can't just keep her here!"

Thor just ignored him and plucked me off the ground.

"Unhand me you freak!" I yelled struggling out of his hold. " I said LET ME GO!" I grabbed his armor covered arm and squeezed. I felt it melt under my touch and I let go alarmed. Thor noticed and set me down on a table.

"Did she-"Bruce half asked.

"Yes she did." Thor replied before he could finish.

"Okay what the actual fuck is happening?! Why the hell are you guys look like Thor and Bruce and how the hell did I just melt metal with my bare fucking hand?!"I said starting to get a bit drowsy.

Bruce gave me a confused look "I think Thor should explain some other time. Right now you are in no condition to argue."

That's all a heard before I passed out.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Ragdoll

Marry me ch.4 RagDoll

I once again woke up only this time in a bed. Although Thor was still close by sitting in a chair to my left.

"Hey you." I called at him.

He looked up and greeted me with a perfect smile. "Milady how are you feeling?"

"Oh don't you "Milady" me! I'm mad right now and you owe me a hell of an explanation to want to force me into marriage with you."

"Alright. What would you like to know?"

"I want to know who you are, why you want to marry me and why I am here"

"Right. Well first off. My name is Thor. Son of Odin. And soon to be king of Asgard. The reason for why I want to marry you is for the power and magic you possess." there was a pained expression on his face but it left as fast as it came "Your magic is the strongest in all existence. And if that isn't enough motivation if a powerful being such as yourself were to fall into the wrong hands it would result in mass chaos, that is the main reason to why I must marry you. And by wrong hands I mean pretty much anybody, such as Loki." he said

"That still does not explain why I am here. This is not real. Where I come from you are not real you are just another made up character in a movie and comic book. So is Loki, and Bruce. Therefore this is some joke. That or I've finally lost it." I was frustrated. "Speaking of Loki where is he?"

"Loki? I haven't seen him since we left the forest." he said "Ah, that reminds me! You protectors the wolves came along."

And as if on cue three Siberian Tiger sized wolves managed to take down the door and ran towards me with wagging tails. "Oh them." I laughed as they licked my face happily. They didn't have any mud or dirt on them so I rubbed and petted them back. Protectors huh?

"Well Thor as much as I'd like to stay and chat I have to get home where you are just a fictional character from a comic book." I said standing from the bed slowly not wanting to fall. The wolf with blue eyes came to my side to support me.

"Milady it is not safe for you to roam around aimlessly. There are others who wish to get a hold of you."

"I can take care of myself thank you very much."

"Forgive me Milady." before I could turn around Thor had grabbed my already bruised wrists and pinned me to the bed. "As your fiancé I forbid you to leave this room." he threatened.

The wolves barked at Thor fiercely before lashing out. "I don't think so." I felt my eyes darken and before I knew it Thor had been thrown to the wall by a glowing orb that shot from my palms.

"Ugh...it seems you are not as weak as you look." he said before stumbling back up.

"Um... I'm gonna leave now." I said before running out of the knocked down door along with the wolves. I managed to find some stairs and I quickly made my way down.

"Stop!" I heard Thor yell.

And out of nowhere Mjolnir came crashing onto the steps in front of me knocking them down. All three wolves raced to Thor fast. Think fast. I looked around for an exit. Luckily there was a door right next to me so I took it and raced down the hall. I then took random rights and lefts until I crashed into someone knocking us both to the ground. "Oh my god I'm sorry" I said standing up.

He said nothing. Suddenly I felt myself being lifted off the ground and onto his shoulder. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at him pounding on his back.

"About to marry that I've got you I will be the most powerful of all nine realms and nobody will be able stand against me!" he replied proudly. I did not recognize his voice as Thor, Loki or Bruce (Or any other person).

"Let me go!" I kicked at him. The wolves were nowhere in sight which meant I was going to have to fight this fight alone. I swung my leg in the mans face and dropped to the floor.

"Why you-" he got cut off by a giant wolf tackling him to the floor. It was the biggest one and it definitely made some damage when I heard bones being crushed. "agh-!" he yelped as the wolf bit down on his shoulder. "Get him off!" the man pleaded. But I just sat there watching him get torn apart like a ragdoll.

His right arm was the first to go. The wolf just tossed it aside like rubbish. Next was a chunk of his side and then half of his other arm then his legs.

Then...Then...

I saw nothing more because a hand covered my eyes. "Don't look." said another man. Steve Rodgers.

I hadn't realized a had been crying until he silently wiped my tears away.

"I...I need to go home." I said shivering.

"Alright. I'll take you there. You're safe. No need to cry anymore." he said in a soothing voice picking me up. I clutched his shirt and turned to his chest not wanting to see the horrific scene still going on in front of us.

"Rodgers I suggest you put her down. Now." said Thor from the other end of the hall panting with Mjolnir in his hand. he had many scratches here and there but nothing major.

"Thor? What-" Steve questions but got cut short.

"Rogers. I demand you put her down. That or give her to me."

There was a pause, "Fine. But what's going on?" I felt him step and I clutched his shirt harder.

"Please don't give me to him!" I pleaded.

I heard the barks of the other two wolves. I felt him get tense. The barking wasn't towards us but at Thor.

I looked up with teary eyes. Steve had a concerned look on him. "Thor if it's alright with you I would like to wait until she calms down a bit." he said.

"I do not think that is such a good idea. But I will allow you to do as you wish as long as she does not leave this building."

The barking stopped.

"Thank You." Steve said before rushing out into a room.


	5. Chapter 5: Names

Marry Me ch.5: Names

Steve took me to what I assumed was the living room and told me he'd be back soon.

That left me time to think everything over.

What did I do to deserve this? What did Thor mean when he said power? Magic? There's no way I'm some kind of magical being. Nothing magical has ever happened in my life and now I'm powerful? I do not want to get married if it isn't love. Who in their right mind would ever do something like that? well i guess they'd do it if they were a gold digger. And he _is_ a god... this is ridiculous! Chris Hemsworth has a wife _and_ a CHILD. What the hell?! More importantly how will I get home?

I heard the door open and in came Tony Stark (I had accepted the fact that I'm not in my own world anymore). Behind him was a troubled looking Steve.

"Hello I'm Tony Stark." he held out a hand and I cautiously took it.

"Alice." I greeted him.

"Hello Alice. Now I am very interested to know why you are very valuable to our friend Thor who claimed that you are his fiancé. But you look to be really young. Is this true?" he didn't act all loose how he did in the movies. I guess it's because I'm new or somethin.

"No! That is not true he's trying to force me into it!" I exclaimed.

"Thought so. Thor refuses to tell us more about you so I am hoping you will."

"Well I don't know what to say other than that where I come from you guys aren't real. You guys are from the movies. I've seen captain America, Hulk, iron man, and Thor each of you have your own movie! To be honest I'm a big fan!" I tried to keep my inner fangirl locked up. I took a breath and tried to answer. "Thor said something about me being an unlimited supply of power and magic but I still don't get that part."

Tony eyed me suspiciously "So your saying you come from..." he searched for the right words. "...a different reality?"

"Yeah I guess."

"And we each have our own movies?" I small smile appeared on his lips.

"yup"

"Alright, I think I need to have a chat with Thor." the smile faded. "Until then he said not to let you out or else an incident like the one not too long ago will happen again. Until then you can rest here, Steve will keep you company." he said standing up to leave.

"Wait!" I stopped him. "Where are my Dogs?"

"Dogs? Oh those oversize wolves? They are being kept in cages in another room. Don't worry you're safe."

"No. I want them here." I demanded.

"What're you saying? Those animals k-"

"They were protecting me now please give them back?" I asked as kindly as I could. "Please?"

Tony hesitated a bit "Fine, but if they do anything threatening I'll be taking them down."

"They won't do anything. I promise!"

"Steve come help me out." they both walked out and after a while I heard a loud clank, "UMPH" and barks.

And before I knew it three wolves came racing to my side playfully licking my face and wagging their tails. A stumbling Steve later came running in asking if I was alright.

"I'm fine." I said chuckling. He grinned. i studied the wolves. they didn't seem to be injured. The only one that stood out was the biggest one. Had dried blood stuck to his fur. It made me feel uncomfortable but it straggly looked natural on him.

"What are their names?" he ripped me from my thoughts.

I paused. "I haven't thought of that yet."

"Really? Why don't you decide now?"

I eyed each wolf carefully. "Wanna help me choose?" I asked him.

He looked surprised but accepted. "Okay." he walked over and say by my side. He patted the blue eyed wolf. "This one..." he said "reminds me of an old friend" the wolf licked Steve's hand and he chuckled at that. "Bucky Barnes."

"Bucky it is then." I said "And this one reminded me of a Panda. How about... Pandora?" I suggested.

"Pandora...I like it." he said laughing at me. It was kind of a silly name but it fit.

I looked at the blood stained one but no name came to mind. I thought about how he seemed to be the leader of the pack. "his name is Alpha" I said scratching his ear.

"Alpha as in the leader?"

"yeah."

* * *

After an hours or so Tony and Thor silently came in.

"Miss Alice I'm glad to say me and Thor have come into an agreement. And you will not be marrying him nor anybody else. He has filled me in and that would result in chaos in all nine realms including this one. He agreed not to marry you as long as you stay here where we , the Avengers will keep an eye on you, and keep you out of harm."

My eyes brightened and the wolves barked in agreement. Although I had to stay it wasn't as bad as having to marry.

"Really?!"

"Yes really." he smiled. "Your room is the last one down the hall. JARVIS please have some clothes delivered in the next hour for her." and with that he and Thor left the room.

Wow. I thought for a second taking in that _me_, an ordinary 14 year old girl am going to be living with the avengers. Holy mother fucking shit. Who slipped me acid.


	6. Chapter 6: Death By Bubbles

Marry Me? Ch. 6: Death By Bubbles

My room Was huge. It had I flat screen TV malted onto the wall and a "Stark Phone" near my queen sized bed.

It had a badass view of New York. It hadn't been fully repaired after what was most likely the "Loki taking over the world" shiz. But that was what mad it look so cool. I got butterflies in my sumach when I thought of the avengers. I am really fucking lucky to meet them, better yet have them (maybe) going into super hero mode for me. But I hoped that they wouldn't have to anytime soon.

I decided it was a good idea to take a shower while I passed the time. I patted Pandora on the head and I walked over the bathroom (which too was big and had a TV) and I couldn't help but notice the bubble bombs. I'm skilled in mixing scents if I do say so myself. I grabbed the raspberry, blueberry, mango, rose, and lavender scented ones and threw those in. Along with some rose peddles just for the hell of it. After a few minutes some bubbles rose up and I got in. It seemed like an eternity had gone by since I relaxed when it's only been a day or so. It was nice.

"Miss Mosha should you like me to play some music while you relax?" said a monotone voice I could only guess was JARVIS.

" Yes please." I said. And with that "I'm Yours" by Jason Marz stated playing low and I slowly dozed off.

* * *

I woke up to the worried barks of the wolves and instantly panicked thinking I was in danger. Instead of waking up to Thor I woke up blinded by pink bubbles surrounding me. When I breathed in, bubbles came along with the air causing me to have a cough attack. I tried standing up but immediately slipped on a soap bar and landed with a loud "THUMP".

I then heard Steve's voice "Mosha?! Mosha you okay?" I he knocked at the door.

"Yeah! Just slipped in the bath!" I yelled through the wall. "The dogs just got startled I guess!" I tried to stand again but slipped back to the water. This made a yelp escape my lips as soapy water filled my mouth. I desperately searched for the shower head but no luck.

I heard I the door slam open and the taps of paws fallowed by: "Mosha?!" I recognized that voice as Bruce. "Mosha what happened?!" I could see the blurred colors of him through the bubbles as I coughed out water only to suck it back in along with more bubbles.

Oh god please tell me I'm not about to drown in bubbles.

I felt sharp teeth gently press on my arms carful not to impale me and slide me to carpet.

I tried to suck in some air but I couldn't stop coughing up water. I felt two big hand sit me up and gently pat on my back. "Are you okay? Oh god you had me worried for a second!" Bruce said.

I coughed up the last of the fluid and nodded. "Yeah...Um... Do you mind getting out?" I said trying not to make things awkward.

Bruce's face flushed a bright pink color before Bucky pushed him away. Bruce immediately ran out and closed the door behind him. "Steve left fresh clothes on your bed by the way." he said before I heard him walk away.

First impressions everyone.

I heard the water finally stop running and I face palmed when I realized I could have asked JARVIS to shut it off when I nearly died.I changed into some fresh clothes noticing how they all fit me perfectly. Almost everything looked expensive. I wasn't the type to look all fancy shmancy so I went for a fitted dark grey tank top, high waisted shorts and black high tops. I stored all the rest of the clothes into the small walk in closet and later laid on my bed.

I looked over to Bucky, Pandora, and Alpha. All three were laid on the couch on top of one another. I made a mental note to give them a quick bath when they woke up. I grabbed my new stark phone and snapped a picture of their cuteness (if you don't include the now light red stains.). I looked at the time, stomach growled. I sighed.

"JARVIS is there a kitchen around here?"

******Well its fanaly up! Sorry I didn't upload sooner. You know how it is. Places to be people to see. Anyways i think I'm going to upload at a slower pace than the first couple of ones I wrote. So... Yeah sorry ! Have an awesome day/Night/afternoon! I wouldn't know, I'm hiding in my room all day xD**


	7. Chapter 7: A Piece Of Heaven

Marry me? Ch.7: A Piece Of Haven

I walked around looking for the kitchen. And with the guidance of JARVIS I got there in under 15 minutes. There were many turns I had to take in order to get there and my curiosity got the best of me at times when I opened random doors (which lead to more empty bedrooms and supply closets).

The kitchen looked ordinary but inside the cabinets and rifrigerators ( three to be exact) were stocked full of different varieties of food and mostly snacks.

I opened every cabinet I could out of habit until a yellow spongy plastic wrapped piece of heaven plopped down onto the counter. I looked at it in awe. I looked up onto the higher cabinets searching for where the treasure had come from and sure enough I could see from a small crack countless boxes of Twinkies were stacked neatly with only one open. I reached up even though I knew it was hopeless to ever reach it on my own. With my hight you would expect me to be able to reach anything, I was a bit taller than most girls my age. I looked around searching for something to aid me with this task but found nothing.

I stared at the surface in front of me. I immediately hoisted myself up and carefully stood to my feet once again reaching up. But I had no luck.

I looked to my side and found one of the three fridges, I jumped onto that, I accidentally dropped some cereal boxes but I paid no mine to it. It was just barely high enough but at the same time too far away, but I managed to at least open to cabinet door. I sighed in pure frustration.

I WAS going to get to the magical goodies ONE WAY OR ANOTHER.

I stretched myself as far as I could bidding God to give me stretchy powers for just one minute.

My finger tips were THIS CLOSE to grabing a box.

"Are Twinkies really worth all this trouble?" said a male voice. I jumped and next thing I knew I had fallen into a pair of muscular arms. I looked up into a cleanly shaved face with a hard shape but soft features, blue eyes and perfectly shaped blond hair.

"Captain?- I mean Rodgers- I mean Steve?" I looked at him nervously "I'm sorry, what should I call you again?" I wasn't sure of how to address him. I didn't want to be all "Hey! We're really good friends STEVE." or all business-" Hello Rodgers" or like just another citizen that he has to save "Captain America!"

"Just Steve." he said with I smile as he gently put me down on my feet.

"Well 'Just Steve' would you do me I quick favor?" I asked referring to my Twinkie situation.

He reached up no problem and took down two boxes. I took one of the boxes before he could set it down and I ripped it open.

"I can't believe this! Where did he get these? These were previously made, I thought they went out of business!" I ripped one open and stuffed it into my mouth.

" Tony has been paying a small secret factory to provide him with them." said JARVIS.

My god bless that guy.

I opened another one this time eating it slowly. Steve just stared at me with amusement in his eyes.

"So Steve what were you doing here?" I asked him, I probably opened every door on my way and not one had signs of life.

"Tony gave me a room on this same floor so I could keep an eye on you." He said grabbing himself a coke from the fridge.

"What? Am I a prisoner now?" I said sarcastically. He stayed silent. " Thought so."

" You shouldn't be thinking of this as a punishment."

"I'm being kept here against my will!"

"We are trying to protect you."

"From what?"

"Thor says really anyone."

I sighed. "I'm bored Steve." I said in a whiny voice. "Entertain me!"

**Yaaay update ^.^ i dont have much to say other than that I really like the next chapter and that I'm super excited ;) please review? Favorit? Follow? **

**And to Theta-McBride, I'm hiding from reality. c;**


	8. Chapter 8: Death By Minefield

Marry me? Ch.8: Death By Minefield

In the next couple of minutes I got Steve to take 4 more boxes of Twinkies down for me. He then led me to a door not far from my own room.

"This should keep you entertained for a while..." he said pushing the door open for me. I walked straight in and looked around amazed. The room before me was practically an arcade.

I immediately ran to a shooter game. Steve just stared at me walking over to booth across from me.

"What are you doing, come play!" I almost ordered him.

"These types of games seem stupid when you've seen it in real life." he said.

I paused the game and stared at him. "Come on! It'd be way too awkward with you just staring at me while I play!" I said throwing my hands up.

He sighed in annoyance. He knew I wasn't taking no for an answer."fine." he said simply and walked over to the seat next to me.

We went through two rounds before I confronted him "Okay you're obviously not trying." I threw my hands up once more. "You know what you need? Motivation! Okay this is how it'll work; whoever loses sleeps on the balcony." Steve's eyes took the size of saucers.

"That's a bit much don't you think?" he said nervously " I mean it is late fall."

"Nope." looked back onto my screen, "ReadySetGo!" I said swiftly beginning the game once more.

Steve fumbled with the controls. In the game I could tell he was actually trying his best. I loaded my gun when I spotted him hiding in a bush setting up a grenade. I aimed and shot not wanting to waist time. I missed before I got him with my second shot. I yelled in victory, "Yeah!"

"No!" he yelled as I laughed stealing all his guns (he didn't have much but a couple of hand pistols). "Oh don't get so full of yourself! The rounds aren't up yet!" he was right, we had nine more rounds left.

I went hiding into an abandoned building and lay low. It had been some moments until Steve yelled, "SUPRISE" and shot me in the head.

"Wha-" I sat there shocked. "oh it's on!" that's when I REALLY got into the game, yelling when something didn't work out in my favor. But I wasn't the only one Steve had threatened me countless of times as did I.

* * *

In the next TWO hours or so we had gone through three boxes of Twinkies, wrappers were scattered all over the area. Steve had killed me three more times and i had killed him three more times too.

"This is the last round Steve. You nervous?" I hissed menacingly.

"You could only wish. I think we both know who's sleeping outside tonight." he spit back.

"Found you!" I yelled. He was peaking out of a building window. I shot up before thinking and broke the window. But he just dodged it. "Damn you. Come out!" I ran into the building and ran up the stairs. "You can't run Steve! You're traped!" and before I could shoot he had jumped out of the window i had shattered leaving me with a smoke bomb. Grayness blinded my screen.

"HaHaHa! Loser you fell for it!" he yelled.

"What?!" and before I knew it a bomb went off next to me. At that moment I thought I was done when a red curtain-like shadow filled my screen. But before I registered what was happening it cleared up."HA! Bastard you missed!" I jumped down the window.

"NO!" I saw him run into the forest unarmed. All the guns would slow you down so I had no choice but to get rid of my own.

I soon caught up and stabbed him once. He yelled in pure anger, "You-!" I stabbed him again. He then fell to the floor, "NONONONONO" I was about to deliver my final blow when some beeping went off and next thing I knew we had both been violently blown up.

Death by minefield.

We both stared at the screen dumbfounded. "THOSE BASTARDS!" I yelled. " I was THIS CLOSE to winning!"

"I'm going to bed..." Steve said.

"what? No! We have to have a winner!" I looked around for something to throw. I threw a box of Twinkies at him.

"Relax. It's like 10 already." he yawned. I groaned in frustration.

"This isn't over!" I said before getting off my seat and returning to my room.


	9. Chapter 9: Nick Fury

Marry me Ch. 9

The next morning I felt starved. I guess Twinkies aren't a good source of food but it was great while it lasted.

I was woken up by the heavenly smell of waffles and pancakes. The wolves and I followed the wondrous sent to the kitchen from the previous night, and there I found Steve and Bruce making food more so Steve than Bruce who was brewing coffee. " I love you guys right now." I said snatching a waffle.

"hey! Wait until they're ready!" Steve said.

"I'm making sure they're not poisonous. See?" I said throwing a small piece to each dog. They all caught their share in mid air. "Good?" I asked the dogs who barked in approval. "See? It's all good." I said George Lopez style before I gobbled up the rest.

I heard Bruce giggle a bit silently. "Hey what's Bruce doing here?"

"His room is on the same floor too."

"Yeah. I could hear you guys yelling at that game from my room." he said rather annoyed.

I laughed.

"Sorry about that." apologized Steve.

I opened the fridge, "Juice, Juice, Juice, Juice." I scanned it. The refrigerator handle somehow shrunk at the same moment that my stomach growled heavily. Steve gave me a questioning look but didn't say anything. Bucky taped over and sniffed the fridge before he bit something and pulled it out. "whatcha got there?" I asked him bending over. In his mouth was a giant peanut butter jar.

I noticed my palms started to get sweaty but before I could inspect them a sudden flame bursts from my palms. panda barked at the same moment and almost immediately Bucky bit down on the jar causing it to explode from both ends. Peanut butter splattered onto everything. By everything it also included everyone. The sticky substance splattered onto the nice jeans of both Steve and Bruce, some managed to get into my hair but I spared my face when I covered it with both my hands.

All three dogs barked happily as they licked everything up in a matter of seconds including both men's jeans. "panda!" I called her panda for short, and I called Alpha Alphie, "stop that!" I tugged on her ear and she whimpered.

Steve sighed obviously a bit annoyed. "I'm going to go change. Bruce, you can borrow some trousers so you don't have to go all the way to your room." they both walked out without saying another word.

I sighed in embarrassment. "You guys just embarrassed me in front of Captain fucking America and the fucking Hulk." I walked out of the kitchen to get cleaned up.

In my room I (Finally) gave the wolves a bath. Unlike most dogs they seemed to have really enjoyed it and didn't cause too much havoc other than practically drenching me in the process (I didn't mind since I was going to take my own afterwards).

By the time I got to Alpha no matter how hard I tried the blood stains wouldn't wash out. I started to get worried when they only seemed to get darker under the water. I sighed as I gave up and I later took my own shower.

I decided to stay inside my new room for a while and watch some tv. I was watching some cartoons until my stomach suddenly decided to do flips. I wasn't the only one, the hair on all dogs suddenly raised and they perked up.

"Don't scream." said a familiar voice.

I turned around in panic and there a saw I very real looking Loki. Alpha immediately jumped off the couch and charged at Loki only to go through. He growled in confusion.

"Attacking will do no good." he said, "for I am not here right now."

"Ah. That's right." I said trying to keep my cool. "You can do that meditating thing."

"Yes." he said simply. Although he didn't show it I knew he was surprised.

"Okay what the hell. Why are you here?" I cut to the chase.

"Blunt. As always." he sighed, "you know why I am here. I'm trying to take the easy way. Marry and things will not have to get complicated."

"I will NOT marry anyone." I glared at him.

"You are bound to do it. It's your only purpose in your pathetic fake life. You've been living a lie. This is the REAL reality. Whatever world you created before this is not real. Everyone has been waiting long enough and you can't run away forever."

"Wh-fake? What are you talking about?" I question not so sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Before I pulled you back into reality-"

"That was you?!"

He continued, "-you were living a complete lie. You made that lie up only to feel better about yourself. I don't know what you created exactly but I know you tried to run away. I know you're tired of all this so it's best you give up now. Admit it. You're tired."

"What the FUCK are you talking about?! What lie? I have no idea what you're talking about!" I started to get a flustered. "JARVIS call Tony!" but there was no answer.

"I don't have time for this. Will you agree to be my wife or not?" he started to slowly fade.

"No I will not marry you! And you aren't going anywhere until you explain!" I slapped him hard across the face even though I knew he was an illusion. But to both of our surprise it seemed to have affected him. When I slapped him I could feel a solid figure, he also stopped fading.

I stood there in shock, as did he. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"I-um" I didn't know how to answer because I myself didn't know what I had just done.

"Imbecile you just-!" but before he could get any further, men in all black armor busted the door down and shot some kind of darts every which way. I hadn't a clue what was happening until I saw Nick Fury walking into the room.

The men surrounded us. A sudden wave of drowsiness overcame me. I looked to my shoulder and realized I myself had gotten hit by one dart on my arm and another on my neck and before I knew it I was blacking out. Before I crashed to the ground I caught a glimpse of Tony rushing in.

* * *

When I woke I found myself in a white circular room sitting up on a chair. I looked around and saw cameras in every direction. It reminded me of a movie I once saw, Hannah. When she gets locked up in an all too similar room.

A door opened from out of nowhere and in came Nick Fury. That's right the one eyed badass. He was one of my favorite characters until he got too uptight about everything. Plus fanfiction made me learn to hate him. But that didn't bother me too much. He seemed like a cool guy.

I was distracted from my thoughts when he sat on a chair that seemed to have come out of nowhere. It wasn't until then that I realized there was a, white, table separating us.

"Who are you?" he said Bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Thor and Loki both have a great interest in you so there must be a reason. Who are you?" Damn that man was intimidating.

"Haven't they told you yet cause I sure as hell can't explain it very well. Mostly because I don't really know anything other than my name. Alice." I nodded at him. His look made me feel small and he looked like he had way better things to be doing.

"Thor has explained and Loki too but we'd like you to also give us your side of this." His expression never faltered, "According to Thor and Loki you are an "unlimited supply of power and magic". Thor said not to let you fall into the wrong hands. Loki said that you obviously can't control your magic anymore. They both say they Want you to marry them. Although Thor had agreed with Tony not to marry you as long as you are kept safe and away from others. But I think, along with many, it would all be better off if you just chose Thor."

I didn't know what it was but I knew deep down that something bad would happen if I did marry. I don't know what it was but I just couldn't agree. "I…I can't do that."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

He paused for a moment before he spoke, "Very well." I could hear the disappointment in his voice, "You are free to go." and just like that the doors opened revealing a worried looking Steve and Bruce. Tony was also there but he just stood there behind them.

"Hold up!" I looked to Fury who was filling some papers out, "Where are my dogs?"

"Those wolves are in a different room in cages."

"Give them back." I crossed my arms.

"Miss Hill here will lead you to them. Make sure they don't cause any trouble or I'll be taking them away." Tony had said practically the same thing but the way Fury said it sent chills up my spine.

As he said Maria Hill led me to the wolves. As we walked into different hallways and offices, I thought about me not being able to control my "magic". A thought suddenly occurred to me, I was still a major fan of the avengers including Loki so how could I have resisted?

"Can't Loki train me?" I asked to no one in particular. Thor gave me a strange look (we somehow picked him up on our walk). "My magic I mean."everyone paused in their steps and looked at me.  
**  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Just An Idea

Marry Me? Ch.10

"It's not that bad of an idea."

"Yeah as long as we can handle Loki it shouldn't be a big problem. And that shouldn't be too hard since we have Thor on our side."

"No. This man**_ destroyed_** most of New York City. Why would you guys even consider this?! He's a fucking psychopath!" Tony threw his hands up in disagreement. "We already had to take that girl in now we have to take Loki in too!?"

I sighed.

I was inside the room where they held the wolves. Steve, Bruce, Thor and Tony had excused themselves into the hallway. Even though I was inside the room I could sure as hell hear everything they said.

I had suggested Loki to teach me how to control magic, Steve thought it could work, Bruce wasn't sure and Tony was totally against it. Thor on the other hand left the choice to me.

I sighed. I opened the door and Tony stopped his rant about how they know nothing about me and that this was suspicious.

"Relax it was just a suggestion. If you're not comfortable with it _or me_ we can all just drop it." I was in a bad mood. I just wanted to go home again. "Miss Hill could I please talk to Loki?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," she began but I cut her off.  
"Please? It won't take long!" I pressed her.

She hesitated but then led me the way, we left the guys who just stood where they were. Not knowing what to do except for Thor who followed like some kind of giant puppy dog.

"Alice wait. I didn't mean to upset you. It just I'm a bit paranoid since the last time Loki was here." Tony grabbed my wrist.

"No it's alright. I'll get Loki to tell me how to get home. I'll be out of your life –all of your lives– in only a matter of time." I looked to my wrist where tony was grabbing me, I looked up into his brown eyes. There was a faint shock sound that came from my wrist and Tony flinched back literally shocked.

I ignored the electric shock and I followed Hill to a white circular room similar to the one I had except this one had thick glass separating half. Loki was facing the wall on one side and me staring at him on the other. His hands were cuffed heavily behind his back and he wore that thing you see over his mouth at the end of the movie that prevented him from talking, I don't know what it's called.

"Can't I talk to him?" I asked her.

"I suppose he's not allowed."

Loki turned around from looking at the wall to me. He then looked at Thor and Hill. I knew what he was asking. "Can you guys leave for a sec?"

They both hesitated a bit. "One of us should stay."

"Fine, Thor you stay." Thor stood behind me and Hill left.

_What did you come here for?_

I looked up startled expecting Loki to be standing right infront of me, But instead he was still in the same spot with that thing still preventing him from letting out a single word.

"How did you just…" I was at a loss in words.

_Its magic. Now, what do you want?_

I walked to the barrier separating us, "I-Um how do I get home?"

He raised an eyebrow _I am not telling you. I will not allow you to escape again. Besides why would you wish to leave? You have powers here, you can have what you want here._

"I don't care! I just wanna go home!" I didn't care if Thor was looking at me as if I were crazy. Loki walked over to on the other side of the glass.

_I'm not letting you go. Not again._

He sounded sad.

I was surprised at his words but I paid no mind to it. Whatever happened before didn't have anything to do with me now.

I started to wonder about my past and my powers when Thor had it.

"Brother, I am assuming you are refusing to let her go, although I too wish for her to stay it is her choice." he stepped forward.

Loki paused as if considering what Thor said but then turned and walked back to far side staring blankly at the wall.

I sighed, "If you won't let me go at least teach me how to control my magic."

He turned to face me.

_There is nothing to teach. You know everything I know, if not, more._

"That was the past."

He sighed,_ I am unable to do anything like this._

I thought about it. I too had nowhere to go and we can't just practice magic at some park. "I'm going to have to think things over. I'll be back later." I walked over to the door and it opened on its own.

I looked over to Loki who was back to his spot on the far side and then I walked out. I was greeted by Maria Hill (And the dogs) right away and she lead me outside. "What's gunna happen to Loki?" I asked her.

"Well we're going to transport him to the SHIELD helicarrier and he'll stay up there until we settle things."

"Okay I'll be back sometime later."

Thor opened the door for me and Hill disappeared into the hallway. "So Thor where to now?" I asked and right then my stomach made a dying whale noise. I shifted my gaze to the floor feeling my cheeks get hot.


	11. Chapter 11: Pedophile

Marry me? Ch.11: Pedophile

Thor only chuckled and lead me to a taxi Hill had called us, he opened the door and I got in followed by himself. He then told the driver to take us to the nearest coffee shop. After five minutes or so we arrived at a Starbucks. I ordered a sub sandwich and a Naked and Thor ordered a black coffee and paid, which was fine by me considering I don't carry money with me when I shower.

We walked to a booth outside and I ate in silence. Once finished with my food Thor spoke, "Are you sure you want Loki to teach you, I am very sure I can get you a sorcerer from Asgard instead."

"No. I want Loki." I said sternly.

He sighed "As you wish." we sat there in silence. I was staring at a pigeon that I kept feeding my crumbs to. It wasn't until that I looked up that I realized Thor had been staring at me all this time. "You know, you are very beautiful." he gave me a crooked smile.

**DAT SMILE.**

I felt myself get red and I looked away "You shouldn't be calling a fourteen year old girl you've practically just met beautiful." the pigeon bobbed its head to the side.

"Why not?"

I paused, "Because...I dunno you just don't!" I threw my hands up scaring away the pigeon on accident. He still held his stupid smile.

"Well technically we've met before." I looked at him before looking away again.

"Pedophile..." I muttered before I stood up. I looked at myself and realized I was still wearing some cotton shorts and an oversized shirt. How did Thor find this beautiful? I looked down the street. To my surprise I saw STEVE driving down and pulling up beside us in his fancy motorbike. "Well look who's here! Mr. Spangles!" I waved to him as he got off and walked over.

"Miss Alice, Thor." He nodded at us. "I just wanted to apologize for Tony earlier. He didn't mean to upset you."

"It's cool, I'm over it!" I smiled at him.

He smiled back. **OH MY GOD THAT SMILE**. "And if you wouldn't mind director Fury wants you back at Stark Tower." my eyes brightened.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

I hummed to the elevator music. Steve, Thor and I had gotten back to stark tower. I was making my way to Tony's lab with Steve. When we arrived Steve waited in the hall and I went on in.

Tony was working on god knows what with grease and stuff smudged on his face. I quietly closed the door behind me and skipped over.

"soooo~"

"yeah?" he looked up. "oh...um, sorry about earlier." he scratched his neck awkwardly.

"Nah, it's 'aight"

"Anyways Fury wants you to come back. Not that I don't like you but that guy always has to be controlling someone's life."

"Yeah... About that," I looked at all his little gadgets, not one did I recognize. "I still want Loki to stay." I peeked at him through my raven fringe.

"Fine. sure. whatever." he said simply. "s'not like I have a choice."

"Ha" I let out a single laugh and skipped back to the elevator.

This was going better than I had expected.


	12. Chapter 12: Fire Demons

Marry me? Ch.12

Now, we were back at the super duper secret SHIELD base except this time Thor wasn't around. Tony drove us here in his fancy custom car and to our surprise there seemed to have been a real emergency going on around. The building was on lockdown and every agent had their gun out hiding behind desks. Steve had pulled me into a supply closet and we were told to keep quiet.

"What's-" I began to ask but was silenced by a shush of an agent

Not long after we entered the building there was a loud explosion followed by other smaller booms.

"It's Loki. He somehow escaped his cell." said the random SHIELD agent. His words surprised me. I didn't expect Loki to try anything but then again he was the god of mischief.

There was a rumble shaking the whole building followed by some guns going off, this time it was coming closer and closer. Steve had gone off to see if he could help followed by tony so I was left alone with only this agent.

Soon the bullets faded and after ten or so minutes the agent spoke "I think it's safe to go." he slowly stood up and walked to the door opening it just a crack. He gasped in disbelief and quickly shut it. "We have to get out. NOW." he swiftly took his coat off. I suddenly felt an immense heat coming from behind the door and an orange glow came from the rim of it. "Okay, here's what's going to happen. When I open the door were going to run for it. Down the hall, take a left and then two rights. At the end of that hall there should be a staircase, down, leading outside. Got it kid?" I nodded still a bit confused as to what was going on. "Okay."

He reached for the doorknob but flinched back when it seemed to have burned him. He took a deep breath and quickly turned it open, he hissed in pain. He revealed what looked like nothing but flames. He threw his coat over me and pushed me ahead "RUN!" I began to go in the direction he had said and run. But halfway down the first hall the was horrifying screams coming from the office we originally came from.

He hesitated for a second "Go on! I'll catch up to you later!" I was about to protest but he shushed me and patted my back then ran towards the screams and soon he was swallowed by flames. The screams were joined by another male voice and then all were silenced. I felt tear of fear on my eyes. I started to wonder where Tony and Steve were. They couldn't be dead right?

I ran down the hall. It wasn't until about 15 minutes in that I realized I should have been at the staircase by now. I started to panick. The flames started to pick up and I got small burns here and there. It was getting harder and harder to breath. The iron walls were on fire and so it felt like I was inside an oven.

I felt like I was being followed. I looked to back only to see a tall black figure walking towards me. As it got closer I didn't recognize it as a human, It had red skin and pointed ears and teeth. It fixed its red eyes on me and charged letting out a monstrous roar. I only stared at it in shock.

That was it this things going to kill me now isn't it?

I was startled out of my trance when Mjolnir flew out of nowhere and knocked the beast through the metal wall and into a different room. I gasped in trying to suck in some air but there was non.

The next scenes came in as blurs. Thor had come in in full armor and started battling in the other room, I was unable to see it through all the flames but I could see arms flailing now and then. He was thrown back into the hall a couple times only to charge back in. I don't know how long it was until there was a final blood wrenching screech and I assumed it was over. No doubt that screech came from that _thing_.

When Thor rushed to my aid I had almost no oxygen left in me and before I knew it I was blacking out again but came back when I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. They gently blew air into me and my vision started to clear. I blinked a couple of times, expecting to see Thor, but instead I was greeted by Loki. I gasped.

"You had me frightened." He gently whispered before pulling me into an embrace. I noticed over his shoulder that all of the fire had somehow died now only leaving the extreme heat, although Loki's body was cool it felt nice.

I forced myself to push him away. "What did you do?!" I asked him, assuming he did this all.

"I did nothing. I simply escaped because I sensed something was wrong." he looked me in the eye to prove that he was indeed telling the truth.

"Where's Thor and the others?" I asked I could have sworn he was here.

"He went to slay the other demons. The one you saw him fight was here to proclaim you as his wife."

"What? There's MORE?!Are they all like that?! He can't handle more!"

"Thor is stronger than many see him to be. Plus the one you saw had been training for centuries only to fail at stealing you."

"Well can't you at least help him?!"

"I'm afraid even if I wanted to I am of no use. When Thor disappeared he went to Asgard and had the Allfather remove my powers in fear of me wrecking havoc." there was pure hatred in his eyes. "Don't worry your friends the Avengers will help him."

In the next hour or so Steve Tony and Thor found us still in the hallway.


	13. Chapter 13: Pepper

Marry me? Ch.13

Loki was, once again, cuffed and restricted. Thor was standing beside him trying to defend his brother. "Loki was

the one who did this. It was the fire demons. They came here to Midgard and were after lady Alice."

Fury spoke "Were there any portal readings agent Hill?"

"Actually sir there was one not too long ago."

"Why wasn't I informed of it then?!" Fury growled.

"The fire started before we could possibly get to you sir. All systems were mysteriously shut down." Fury growled something under his breath.

I looked to Loki who was staring blankly at me. I looked away.

"Stark, Loki will be staying at stark tower from now on, got it?" He said bluntly.

"Ugh" Tony groaned in annoyance. Fury gave him a death glare, "Fine! Fine, do what you want!" he threw his hands up. "I'll just remind you, he is still the god of mischief–"

Fury interrupted, "Thor and I have discussed things. His father has removed Loki's powers, that means you should be able to handle him." Fury turned and walked away. everyone kept quiet and looked at Loki, I almost pitied him.

* * *

Later that evening we were back at stark tower and somehow Steve managed to get everyone to sit and eat together in one room. This included Tony, Bruce, himself, Thor, Loki and myself. I had changed into a tank top and shorts with my hair in a messy bun.

Somehow I managed to end up in between Thor and Loki, which made me incredibly uncomfortable. Loki, from time to time, would steal glances at me and Thor would always be talking in a weird manner, calling Tony "Man of Iron" and other stuff such as that. Steve, Bruce and Tony were seated across from us.

I kept quiet for most of the dinner only responding when I was called. After I finished my food I glanced over at Loki who had only drunk his water.

After everyone else finished their meal they all went over to the TV and watched some sports except for Loki and I. We could hear Tony trying to explain football to Thor.

There was a long silence before Loki spoke "Do you really not remember anything?" he looked over to me.

"From my past I guess not."

"I see." he stood up and walked out of the room.

I sighed. Loki was IMPOSSIBLE to read. I stood up and started to walk to my room.

It was an uneventful evening. I stayed in my room the whole time with the dogs doing nothing but browsing Netflix By 9ish there was a knock at the door. It was only Steve delivering pet supplies for the wolves. This included, oversized chew toys, bowls, shampoo, and bags of dog food. After that he left without saying much.

I went to sleep with the dogs curled up on the bed with me causing it to creak now and then.

The rest of the week passed by in a flash. Steve would make my food most days even when I tried to tell him I could make it myself. In my spare time I would just browse Netflix.

I hadn't even realized how comfortable we had all gotten with each other at times. Me, Tony, Steve, Bruce and Thor were talking to each other like normal people, having normal conversations (save for Thor). I was still shy considering that I stay in my room most of the time. I was starting to become restless now. There was no need to leave my room because it had EVERYTHING you could possibly need much less Stark tower.

I gathered all the dog toys while they were sleeping and quietly slipped out on the room. In the next hour or so I spent my time sneaking into rooms and stashing them here and there.

Of course I had to play a little prank on Steve so I grabbed a special teddy bear and told him it was a gift from me to him. I did the same to Tony, Bruce and Thor and told them to squeak them when the clock hit 3:00 which was just five minutes away.

I quickly rushed back to my room and left the door open. The wolves slowly woke one by one, yawning widely and got to their feet. I looked to the clock. One more minute.

After a short moment there were four VERY loud squeaks followed by "GROSS! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!", "OH MY GOD IS THIS DOG FOOD?!", "GREAT ODIN-" and "HAHAHA!" with a very feminine scream. All three wolves froze in place, ears perked up and noses sniffing up in the air. And before I knew it they all races out of the door.

"JARVIS, cameras please." I spoke to the wall.

"Yes ma'am." four squares appeared on the TV screen revealing wet dog food covered men holding on to teddy bears. Bruce had already been tackled by Pandora and was in the process of being licked clean. On the top left was a defenseless Steve running from an oversized wolf, Bucky. He failed to escape when he was tackled against the wall with full force and licked and nibbled all over his body. I looked over to Thor, who was already licked clean by Alphie, covered in slobber.

Lastly I turned my attention to Tony. I did not see him on the floor nor against a wall, oh no, but instead holding his stomach and pointing at a cherry blond woman on the floor getting licked clean by Panda (who had run over after finishing up Bruce). She was kicking and attempting to push the monster sized animal off of her. Her eyes were squeezed shut along with her mouth occasionally turning away to gasp for some much needed air. I recognized those sharp features as the one and only Pepper Potts.

I gasped and ran towards the living room area. I rushed in and spotted Pepper and Panda on the ground practically wrestling. I was pushed to the ground roughly and trampled by the other two dogs. They had countless of toys in their mouths and were wagging their tails happily. They soon joined in on licking Pepper and she finally gave in.

Before they could get any further I yelled "STOP!" I got up and gently pushed them off of her and offered a hand. She wiped her eyes and hesitantly took my hand. I helped her up and she smoothed out the wrinkles from her skirt.

She cleared her throat before speaking "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" she turned to Tony.

"I don't know ask her." he nodded over to me.

"And who might you be?"

"um..." I gave her a rundown of everything that's happen (which thankfully wasn't much). "... And I swear, that prank wasn't meant for you!" I explained. "It was for Tony!"

"haha. Yeah, well, I'm not as stupid as I seem to be." he put his hand on my shoulder. "I saw it coming."

"It was nice meeting you Alice. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go clean up and check on things." she walked out with her chin up.

I sighed.


	14. Chapter 14: A Bad Idea

The next morning I went exploring. Loki still hadn't shown his face nor taught me any magic. I was planning on confronting him when I saw him, but lately that plan hasn't been put to action. I sighed as I walked along the hallway taking turns whenever I could and opened any doors that weren't locked.

I scratched my head once I realized I was lost. Great its been like twelve minutes and I'm already lost. I turned back attempting to remember were the right way was.

I started the turn yet another corner when a hand placed itself on my shoulder. Naturally I jumped of fright, which caused me to fall to the ground with a **thump**. I let out a yelp and rubbed my bum.

"Oh don't be weak." I opened my eyes and I found Loki in NORMAL clothing (of course I expected him to be in his leather and metal). Instead he wore some denim trouser (That he wore low on his hips, might I add) and a black T-shirt.

"Wow. Where the hell were you this whole week."

Loki just shrugged. "You're lost." he stated more so than asking.

"No. I'm just locationally challenged." I muttered sarcastically. He offered a hand and I took it. He hauled me to my feet with seemingly no effort, I was heavier than most girls (considering my age).

"You've been here for almost a week and you still don't know your way around." he crossed his arms over his chest "I'm not surprised."

"Whatever." I started to walk straight.

"That's the wrong way." I looked over to him. "You're intending to go to the living quarters. That's the wrong way." I grunted and turned back "It's the left." I turned to his left. "No you idiot, your left. My right." I grunted once more and turned to my left. When I got to end where I would need to turn left or right I let out a whine and hung my arms. I turned to Loki who was now at the other end watching me, or rather studying me, arms still crossed and with an amused smirk on his face "You're hopeless." he walked over and started to lead the way.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be teaching me magical stuff?" I tried to match his pace but had to run-walk to keep up with his long strides.

"Nothing magical. Just spells, words. It's as simple as that." he didn't even look at me.

"Then aren't you supposed to be teaching me spells?" I scrunched my eyebrows. "And spells are magical."

"I'm sure you'll remember them sooner or later." he ignored my latter comment.

"And if I don't?"

"There are no "If's". I'm positive you_ will_."

I grunted. "I took you out of that prison to teach me. Will you or will you not? 'Cause I'm sure I could take you back."

There was a paused and he grinned, "Very well. I will teach all the spells I know." right then there was a rather loud growl coming from Loki. I kid you not, it sounded like some kind of monster was getting ready to pounce me and shred me to pieces.

"Did you just growl at me?!" I turned to Loki in fake shock.

Loki looked ahead with a slight blush on his cheek and said nothing.

"Well when the hell was the last time you ate?" I chuckled but he only looked away. "I guess I'll get Steve to make you something-"

"I refuse to eat anything made by that soldier!" he hardened his gaze on the floor.

I crossed my arms but uncrossed them when I needed them to keep up with the Demigod "Fine, Steve went off to I don't know where so I guess I'll be cooking." Loki kept quiet.

We continued our walk to the lounge and I went to the kitchen it was connected to. I searched practically the whole thing and found no ingredients to make a proper meal. I looked into ALL the cabinets and whatnot.

I sighed and a smile rose to my lips. A probably not so smart idea had popped itself into my head.

"Oh well." I sighed "it was time to get out of this place anyways." I walked out of the room to Loki. "Come on we're going to the supermarket." I paused in my steps "Dang it. We need money..." I thought about it. We probably won't be allowed to leave either huh? "JARVIS Loki and I are going food shopping. I'll check in with you now and then. Kay?" Loki stood up "Oh! And I need money."

"I am not sure Tony will agree to this-"

"Then don't tell him!" I threw my hands up. "Money money money!"

There was a short pause before JARVIS spoke "Very well. I will give you a Stark card." and with that a red white and blue card slid from a very convenient slit in the wall. He also gave me a code for it and said to get back before sunset. And so I rushed Loki out with me and we ventured out into the "outside world" in search for a supermarket.

* * *

We were only a block away for the supermarket. **ONE FUCKIN' BLOCK**. And Loki had to go off about how he's a great Demi god when one guy "Dared to touch him".

We were just walking down the sidewalk and when we had to go around a little construction site where the pavement had cracked a guy somehow managed to trip over a wire and land on Loki sending them both to the ground.

"Get off me you filthy human!" he then shoved the poor guy off TOO roughly "How DARE you you touch a GOD?!" I could feel people starting to stare.

"Uh... Look man, I didn't mean to upset ya dude." he offered Loki a hand, which Loki only slapped away fiercely "wow. Chill out man."

"No! I will not "chill out"! You pathetic, filthy pea-"

"LOKI! Just shut up?!" I cut him off and attempted to pull him off the ground. "Sorry dude. He's not from around here." I waved at the guy.

"uh, yeah. It's 'aight." BAM. Googly eyes. He walked away with a smile plastered onto his face.

I continued to struggle to get Loki up until he (finally) cooperated. Loki glared at the guy until he disappeared around the corner. "Jeez Loki, it was an accident." Loki just muttered something foul under his breath. "whatever."

Now we were at the supermarket. And apparently Loki doesn't know what practically everything is. And because of that I HAD to get most of everything.

"Mangos, Bananas, blueberries..." I listed them off one by one as I plucked them up and popped them into the cart, "...Strawberries-"

"Strawberries" he studied one in his hand. He seemed to have been looking at it with soft and thoughtful eyes. It felt like it was one of the most precious items there were around but when he looked over to me out of the corner of his eye there was a glimpse of sudden sadness and then a mad look and then he was blank, unreadable.

"Yeah, those are my favorite-" I broke the silence that would have grown.

"I know." he put the berry down and continued down the aisle. This guy... After a while I managed to catch up with him.

We left the market with, unexpectedly, much more grocery bags then we came here for. We started to Stark Tower and less than halfway there my phone rang. It was, of course, JARVIS.

"Helloo~?"

"Miss Alice I just thought that I'd tell you Tony will be arriving in around 15 minutes at the least."

"Who-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I waved a hand at Loki "Jesus JARVIS!" I picked up my two bags (Loki volunteered to carry five). "We won't make it on time!"

"I will send a taxi to your location." and with that, the phone hung up.

In less than two minutes or so a cab pulled up beside us and I hurried Loki in. I giggled, "it's warm in here. Stark Tower please!"

"Already on my way ma'am." he smiled to me.

Loki's stomach growled for about the fifth time that day. I grabbed some Doritos from the bag and tossed it to him "Don't you eat?"

"Of course I eat, otherwise I'd be dead." he ripped the bag open.

"Well it doesn't seem like it." I looked to the road "yeah... We're not gonna make it." I sighed.

Damn traffic.

I sunk into my seat and awaited Tonys call which came after ten or so minutes. "Where the hell are you?!" he yelled through the phone.

"We're on our way to the tower! Chillax man!"

Tony grunted "…_We're_?"

"…yeah…Loki and I." I felt myself shrink.

Tony let out a frustrated sigh "Do you know what will happen if Fury finds out I've let you out?" he tried to keep his voice calm, but it only came out as a scary whisper "They'll take Loki AND YOU away. You'll be locked up in god knows where and Thor would kill me! And what'll happen to me? I don't know but I'm sure it'll be bad!"

"Alright! I get it! You won't get into trouble as long as we don't do anything wrong right? Man Tony, you were nothing like this in the movies. You were the cool guy. And NOT uptight."

"Uptight?! Uptight!" he let out a forced chuckle "You think I'm uptight?! Well M-" before he could get any further Loki grabbed the phone (swiftly might I add) and hung it up.

"You need not listen to the man of iron for he does not own you." he handed it back to me.

"Whatever." I leaned my head into my seat belt.

A short wait later we were at Stark Tower and Tony attempted to give me a lecture but gave up when he realized I wasn't listening. I began to boil pasta. A short while into our arrival Pepper came through the door.

"Where were you?" Tony said from the couch.

"Miss Potts was keeping an eye on Loki and Miss Alice-"

"Just call me Alice"

"-Alice while they were out."

"Yeah." she joined me on the cooking. "You only said not to tell Tony." she smirked.

"you sneaky bastard!" I rolled my eyes and Tony only looked rather annoyed.


	15. Chapter 15: A Weird Question

The next few days went by slowly. Loki wouldn't ever go into the living room without me dragging him there. I usually found him roaming the halls on his own. I swear he knew those halls like the back of his hand. Unlike him I got lost every single time unless I was going to the living room, kitchen or my room (I still had trouble finding the gameroom without the help of Steve).

Steve and I hung out in the gameroom the most, but he wouldn't usually join me in any first person shooters. He said that I "take it too seriously" and "it's just a game". I guess he was right but even when we weren't virtually killing each other I enjoyed his company despite him being quiet at times. He made me feel safe and he was quite the gentlemen (which I guessed came from the 40s).

Bruce and Tony were often in the lab on another floor but would occasionally come check up on us. Tony would often drink and Bruce would try to get him to stop only to fail. Tony loved to tease poor Bruce about how he's so awkward around females, specifically me. I wouldn't blame him. He's seen me naked.

Tony would always complain about how the cameras in my room wont show anything, but hell I had no explanation for that but I'm not complaining.

Thor was quite annoying at times. He would always follow me around like one of the wolves or a puppy dog. He is constantly invading my personal space and he would ask weird questions. For example yesterday he knocked on my room door right after I had taken a shower and asked if I needed help getting dressed.

* * *

I had just gotten out of the shower and I was just lazing about on the couch in nothing but a towel when there was a knock at my door "Who is it?!" I yelled from the couch.

"It is Thor my fair lady"

"You have the wrong room. This isn't "Fair Lady" this is Alice!" I say followed by an unladylike burp.

Thor only let out a dry chuckled "Would you like anything to eat Alice?"

"No." Thor is always asking me if I needed anything but I don't think he understands that I have perfectly fine arms and legs. At times when I want to use them. "Go away."

"Are you sure you do not need anything?" I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see me.

I didn't respond.

"Alice?"

I didn't respond.

"Alice?!"

I didn't respond.

"Are you alright?!" he banged on the door. I wasn't thinking of responding anytime soon until I heard the doorknob turning. "I'm coming in!" that's when I raced to the door and banged it closed.

Thor continued to try and push the door open but for some reason he was having quite a hard time doing so. I still didn't reply to he calls other than a groan from pushing on the door. I swear it was about to come to a breaking point. I decided to keep on pushing just to test myself that's what I was curious about lately. I wanted to know my limits.

I readjusted my position against the door and that's when my towel fell to the ground. I desperately tried to pick it up from the ground without having Thor win the battle. I then remembered the cameras. someone could be watching. the window curtains are open. Someone could be seeing me (I'm far from the ground but still).

While I was thinking of all that shit Thor had begun to open the door successfully. I noticed this when he slipped his fingers into the opening. He continued to push and that's when I called the battle off, "DON'T COME IN I'M NAKED!"

There was a pause and Thor stopped pushing. I slammed the door and finally locked it. "Would you like me to help you get dressed?"

"NO"

* * *

**i managed to get a short chapter out of my head. so i have no idea what to do for the next chapter although i do have hundreds upon millions of ideas but whenever i try to get them out it just seems too soon, you know? well her name is no longer Mosha but Alice (i went back and edited the whole story and corrected everything my computer and i found incorrect). feel free to suggest anything and i ****_might _****just use it.**

**have an awesome day/night/evening **

_**Zero**_


	16. Chapter 16: All This Love Talk

Today, I was hanging about in my room with Loki. He was, as promised, teaching me magic. And man, this dude made everything sound so easy. He would say something in Norse and so it was practically just me learning a different language. But occasionally I would get a spell down and pop fairy dust from my hands... No not really I would just manage to pop a spell and then it would happen. Loki said that all that was needed was concentration and practice. But somehow it was REALLY difficult. So far I knew how to put up a shield and how to levitate small and simple things. He was hesitant on teaching me how to defend myself but I eventually learned how to influence natural forces. I also learned lots of other small things.

"Are you listening?" Loki snapped a finger in front of my face and I flopped on my back.

"This is boring," I whined. He was at the moment making me learn about the origin of some spell and was insisting that I actually needed to know this "I need a break."

Loki gave me a look "We just had a break not even five minutes ago,"

"Looookkiiii" I whined "coooommmee onnnn."

"No"

"Whhhyyyy dooo yooou dooo thiiss too meeeee?" I rolled around in my bed "pleeeeaaassee!" call me whiny but you'd be doing the same thing if you were in my position.

"No"

I sat up and glared at him, "I DO WHAT I WANT!" I threw my hands up and made a mad dash to the door and slammed it behind me. I made it halfway down the hallway before I heard Loki's footsteps behind me. I managed to make it into the kitchen where I found Steve preparing lunch, "Steve save me! Loki's torturing me!" I threw my arms around him and used him as a shield.

Loki came bursting through the door and tried to grab my arm but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't pull away. As he started to drag me through the door I grabbed Steve's bicep. I gave him my best puppy dog face. He sighed and shook his head "It's lunchtime," he gave Loki a look. Loki froze and looked startled. A smirk rose to my lips. Hahaha... Steve you are smart, my good friend.

You see, Loki still can't stand eating with us. but Steve and I always manage to drag him into his seat and make him sit next to Thor. He absolutely hated it. He hated sitting next to Thor. He hated Steve's cooking. He hated peas.

This time it was Loki's turn to make a mad dash to the door only this time Steve grabbed at his shirt and sat him on a chair. Loki growled under his breath and crossed his arms. It wasn't long until Thor boomed through the door and gave Loki a bear hug. "Brother! I am glad to see that you will be joining us for this meal!" He took a seat next to him.

"I'm not your brother," Loki grimaced.

Today we had a sub sandwich and chicken salad. Right when we all finished our meal (Except for Loki who only, once again, drank his water. I always make him something when everyone is done) he tapped my shoulder and signaled me to follow him, most likely to go back to our lessons.

I sighed and we went back to my room. I was tired and full from eating and this man wanted me to keep on with the lessons?

Jerk wad.

"Loki, why are you so shy around the guys?" I tried to distract him from the lesson.

He paused "I am not "shy", I simply choose not to get involved." I nodded at his response, "I'm not exactly on good terms with them after all they've done."

"What was your time like in the other world?" he changed the subject.

I looked at him and shrugged, "Ordinary, nothing special. I had a family, friends, pet fish. I went to school."

Loki opened his mouth yet hesitated to speak, "Did you have any relationships?"

I blushed at the subject "um...No."

"Do tell me more about your world,"

"Um, well my parents are divorced but my mom has a boyfriend. I don't like him but she's happy so I won't argue, and she knows it. I also have a brother, Tyler. He lives with my Dad in Ohio, he's 23 years old. Then I have a younger sister... Shes a total slut-" I looked at Loki for a reaction to my choice in words, but he only looked thoughtful, "-I mean she...gets around despite her age. She is always introducing me to her new boyfriend every other day and is grinding up on them at parties. Jami, Shes 12.

"I don't have many friends but I do take what I can get. I'm not close to any of them though. I don't play well with others but at times they can be useful. I have more guy friends than girls. Girls can be really bitchy at times, all they think about is gossip. And boys, sometimes, stay real. But lately they've been "touchy"," I sighed and stretched my back "Ah puberty."

"I see."

"What was I like before... I left?" I wasn't sure how to put it but Loki knew what I meant.

"You..." He paused to think about his words, "Were powerful." I flopped on my back onto the bed and pulled Loki down with me so we were laying side by side.

"Go on," I encouraged him, "be honest."

He looked me in the eye, "You were the most beautiful being in existence, literally." I blushed "You weren't a goddess, god, demon. You weren't immortal, yet you were. There were times when you were pronounced dead but then you would come waltzing back. My daughter Hela, has never seen you in Hel. When I brought your corpse to her she confirmed you to be dead but you were never in her sight, nor the Allfather's

"Odin sees everything, and everyone. So does Heimendahl, but they both can't see you. You were born- no, you were just there- with explainable powers unlike any others. no one knows your past, neither your true form, nor gender. no one knows your purpose for existence. One could only hope you would share your secrets, but you never have. At least no one who lives has.

"I do recall hearing rumors about you. The one to marry you gets many benefits, one of them being that you tell all your deepest secrets." he paused for a moment and I took my chance to speak.

"Have I ever been married?"

"Have you." he rolled his eyes, "Thousands, Millions, billions of times." was I really that easy? "but...You have driven them all to suicide."

"Wh...What do you mean?" I stared at him as if he were a madman.

"Every single partner you have ever had has either committed suicide or disappeared from all realms without a trace."

"If I'm that dangerous why do people still want me?"

"You are vulnerable. Despite what I stated before, about how Odin and Heimendahl can't see you, they can see you. At least now they can. Whatever sort of magic you used before no longer is up. You are in more danger than before." there was a tint of sadness in his eyes, which only made me sad. But the sorrow left as soon as it came. I looked up at the ceiling.

"I wish I could remember,"

There was a short break of silence.

"I knew you." he blurted out softly. "You played quite the role in my childhood. You influenced me in ways like no other. Telling me right from wrong, but often you would lie and use me."

I looked at him incredulously, "Did I? I'm so-" I was cut off.

"It's alright. I let myself get lied to. Even when I knew you lied." he shrugged. "You also involved yourself with Thor. We used to play in the gardens. You were the only reason I ever got along with Thor, Because you told me to. You didn't like it when we fought. You gave use the "silent treatment" when we did." he let out a laugh, "It would drive us both crazy Thor would often cry for your forgiveness. And when you finally gave in to Thor's pleads he would go on about how he loves you but you dismissed it for a child's crush."

"How about you?" I stared into space, "Why don't you fall for me?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I promised you." he looked to my but I kept my eyes trained to the ceiling. "Thor also promised.

"it's like we're immune to your powers. I can still tell when you lie. Even back then Thor and I could see you and tell your presence."

"Well aren't you special." I finally looked over to him but he turned his head before I got my eyes on him. "What about the others? Tony, Bruce, Steve?" I had butterflies rampaging in my stomach.

"I doubt they don't have feelings for you. Even without my magic it's hard not to notice the way they look at you. Haven't you noticed?" he turned to look at my with furrowed eyebrows. I gave him a questioning look.

"No, Loki I haven't noticed. Its because you're observant, and I'm not." I pouted. I was never one to notice other peoples reactions and looks. I was always so ignorant, not to mention I act like a child 99.9 percent of the time.

"They haven't noticed their feeling yet. They will soon enough though."

"B...But they've already fallen in love! Tony has Pepper, Bruce has Betty, and Steve... had Peggy. They can't just find a new love interest in me that quick!" I was getting worried I didn't want to ruin the relationships of the greatest superheroes on earth!

"I know you haven't noticed it yet but Pepper and Tony have been having fights almost every night. Pepper still remains as his assistant though. He's having mixed feelings and its torturing him." I felt my heart drop. "Bruce hasn't been seeing anyone and Steve can't get over his lost love and he's searching for someone to fill the hole in his heart."

Psh. What did he know about their relationships?

I felt like SHIT. I felt like I was forcing them to fall for me and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. There was no possible way I could have seen this coming. All this "love" talk was making my head hurt, I mean for Christs sake I'm 14! "Wait! so can't just make them promise not to fall for me? Like you and Thor did?"

"It won't be that easy. They're not like us. Their hearts are much more delicate at the moment. Their opinions about you could change drastically and that could be dangerous. It could make them hate you or love you even more. It could easily go either way."

****"Ugh."

_There you you guys go...i feel like my chapters have been getting really long, should i shorten them a bit? or do you like 'em long. ;) lol_

_Zero_


	17. Chapter 17: That Girl

Alice was making her way around the corner when she heard faint sobs coming from where JARVIS told her Tony and Pepper were doing work. as she approached another corner the sobs got louder and were no doubt from a woman. She creeped up and peeked around the corner and there, to her shock, was Pepper in a fetal position against a wall. Alice felt terrible. She thought about what to say. "Pepper I'm so sorry! I'll leave now"... she furrowed her eyebrows. Pepper let out another muffled sob. it was torture watching a strong woman such as Pepper come apart little by little. She could only imagine Tony. She once read in a comic how Tony once tried to get over pepper when she got with some other guy (Rhodey?). But in this version it was different. Pepper loved Tony and Tony loved Pepper. They make the perfect team.

Alice took a deep breath in to calm her nerves but it didn't work for shit. She hesitantly took a step around the wall and found Pepper up on her feet, only sniffling now and then, and walking down the hall and into a room. Great she missed her. Alice didn't have any intentions of following Pepper, but to just give her some space. she then decided to talk to Tony first.

The automatic doors of the elevator opened as Alice entered the room. She was immediately greeted by many, many gadgets scattered about on the floor and Tony in the middle of the entire mess, he was working on what she could only assume was his suit. Alice didn't notice it but her troubled expression was not hidden, "Are you okay?" Tony asked her. He looked up from his work.

"You should be asking Pepper that." Alice crossed her arms once she was but four feet away from the billionaire.

Tony knew what she was talking about but still felt a bit shocked. Alice kept a stern look on the man. Tony looked away from Alice not wanting to remember what Pepper had pointed out. When Tony and Pepper were both attempting to get work done Tony had suggested they go out for dinner. She responded sarcastically "_Now_ you decide to pay attention to me? What a miracle." Tony didn't know what had been up with her lately. She was on edge and so was he but surely not for the same reasons, Pepper pointed out how much Tony was drifting away from her whenever "That Girl" was around. "Her name is Alice." Tony corrected her. Pepper let out a frustrated sigh and stood up, arms crossed, "I didn't ask for her name. Tony I want to know how you feel about her," she took a step towards him "do you not feel the way I do for you?'" Tony stepped back in shock. How could she possibly even think that? Tony loved Pepper...? Tony didn't know how to respond so struggled for words, "I L-" He didn't want to lie to her "I...I don't know". Pepper's breath hitched in her throat and she turned to her paperwork. Did Tony really just say that? She gathered it all up and rushed to the door but stopped in her tracks "Its that girl" she walked slower this time with her mind loosely gathered "I'm going to go deliver these." with that she left the room but didn't make it close to her office before she felt the tears well in her eyes. She couldn't cry, she couldn't let feelings get to her. She wanted to believe Tony would get over whatever he was going through but she wasn't sure he would. She noticed how much Tony noticed Alice but most of the time she didn't mention it. She saw the way he looked at her with love. But that love came with something else. She didn't know what it was but it made Pepper jealous, but at the same time she had a terrible feeling about it.

* * *

"Tony what did you guys fight about? What did you say to her?" Tony didn't respond but looked shamefully at anything but Alice's face. "Tony I just want to let you know, Pepper loves you. She really does." Tony cut in as soon as she finished,

"I know she does!" Tony ran a greasy hand through his hair "I-I just can't figure something out, I need some time." he sighed and finally looked at Alice. He felt strange, He couldn't describe it but he felt like he wanted to hold Alice tight and never let go. The feeling was so strong it made his hands twitch. That feeling was almost...

Not real.

...But she was so beautiful. The way her hair fell loosely and messily around her shoulders, the way she smiled for no exact reason. Her eyes were so addicting... _She_ was so addicting.

Tony stood up and took a small step closer to her. Alice took a cautious step back. Tony took step after step slowly. He continued this until his face was but a few inches from hers. He didn't know what exactly he was doing but he couldn't stop what he was. He looked her in the eyes and was immediately locked on to the brown gems. He brought his hand up to cup her soft face and started to lean in closer. Alice was completely frozen in shock and but no matter how much she willed her feet to run away they would not budge.

"What are you doing to me?" Tony closed his eyes and sighed deeply and let their foreheads touch, "I'm sorry."

"Tony give me your hand." she stepped away from Tony and held out her hand. Tony gave her a questioning look. "I'm going to show you something." Tony placed his hand in hers and felt something that was almost a shock but it felt much too comforting to be one. "Close your eyes." she demanded softly, Tony did so and so did she. She placed other hand on top of Tony's so both her hands were clasped around his hand.

Alice intended to make him feel Peppers love for him and the sadness she was feeling at the moment. She didn't know exactly what she was doing but she was confident it would work.

She concentrated on the thought of Pepper and getting those feelings to finally hit Tony out of this trance like spell thing. For a second she thought it wouldn't work but a shock hit both of them like a bullet before they could react. The feeling was strong and Tony widened his eyes in realization. He felt his stomach do flips and then he felt light headed but compared to Alice's it was nothing but a tingle. Alice on the other hand was prepared to fall to the ground but to her surprise she was able to hold her ground with nothing but some wobbly knees.

He didn't feel the same way as before. He wanted Pepper. His feeling for Alice were completely different, He couldn't describe it but it wasn't love. Or was it? If it was it was a completely different kind of love. It was warm. He looked at Alice, she was still as beautiful as ever. Same beautiful eyes, still addicting (in a different way) but he could bear with it.

"You need to go find Pepper." Alice patted Tony on the shoulder and he gulped and nodded in agreement. He wanted to tell Pepper how much he loved her and that he was just bit confused. It was okay now. He loved Pepper.

**_Thank you to whoever acknowledged my fic and _****_is_****_ acknowledging it! Please Review, Favorite and Follow! It means the world to me and i feel like i have a fucking poodle in my belly and so its all fuzzy and addicting! so tell me how i did on this chapter, did i add enough details? I dont know. but really thank you for those nice review! (you know who you guys are! 3 ) _**

**_next up is Bruce!_**

**_Zero_**


	18. Chapter 18 For Myself Only

Alice was, now, in the lounge waiting for Bruce's arrival. He had gone to run some errands for Tony who was most likely having_ sexy time_ with Pepper at the moment. Alice was comfortable on the couch when she heard the elevator ring and a sharp looking Bruce stepped through the doors. Alice sat up on the couch and waved over to Bruce with a smile on her face.

"Hey Bruce! Hows it goin?" she said with a bright smile. She was trying not to make things hard for him, knowing how awkward the man could get.

Bruce snapped to Alice's location and tried to hide his nervousness but obviously failed miserably when his voice cracked when saying "Hi," he cleared his throat and tried to think of a fair excuse to leave the room without being rude. "I...Um, do you know where Tony might be?"

"Tony?" a smirk rose to her lips, "Tony... He's...in bed," she was grinning at this point.

"What? Did anything happen is he si-"

"-with Pepper." She finished mischievously.

Bruces cheek had a massive amount of color added to them when she said this, this caused Alice to explode with giggles which only made Bruce blush harder (if even possible). Alice rose a hand to her mouth to quiet her laughs and took deep breathes in attempt to calm herself down but it took her and awfully long time to calm down and an even longer time to wipe the grin off her face.

"I'll be in the lab." he rushed to the door but before he could get near it Alice mumbled a quick spell to shut it,

"Wait I need to talk to you!" Bruce jumped and she soon felt bad for yelling at him when she noticed his grip tightened around his bag and you could sense the nervousness in the air. Alice laid back in her overly cushioned couch and thought things over really quick. "I know that it feels like the couch will swallow you alive but at least it won't bite" she joked. Bruce bit his lip and and hesitantly took a seat on the couch across from her so the coffee table was in between them. "Bruce, what do you do in your free time?" She didn't know how to approach him without making things go awkward, so she tried to be as casual as tony would be. "I mean when Tonys not around to keep you company,"

"W-why do you ask?"

"Just."

"I...I guess... I mean I don't do much," he shrugged, "I guess I just work on whatever project Tony and I are working on... Other than that nothing much i suppose."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" His eyebrows creased "Where I come from, in your movie, "The Incredible Hulk"," She air quoted the name with her fingers dramatically, "you had a girlfriend named Betty. I assumed you guys were still seeing each other."

"We're not." he snapped. Alice was, of course (Being her wimpy self) taken aback by his ever so small outburst. There was a second of silence before he mumbled an apology, "M'sorry... Betty and I... Went our separate ways." Is all he said.

"You haven't gotten over her, have you." it was a statement. "You haven't gotten in contact for over, at least, four years. Did she hurt you. . ? Did you hurt her?" he put his head in his hands in a depressed manner.

"Bruce... its all in the past. It's all right." She wasn't the best at comforting people but in Bruce's situation she had to at least give it a try. When it came to sympathy Alice was almost immune to it, as terrible and mean as it sounds Alice always thought that when someone acted depressed (or even admitted something worse) she found it annoying. She thought of this as a reason as to why she doesn't deserve to be in_ this_.

"**What would you know?!**" he stood up in an instant, "You don't know me!" it felt like his voice made the whole tower rumble but for no particular reason, Alice didn't feel the slightest bit intimidated. "You don't know what will be alright and what won't! What if I did hurt her?! would that make me a terrible person?! Well I'm NOT!" He started to make his way around the table, unbuttoning the top of his shirt (he felt like the silky fabric was constricting his neck) and setting his glasses on the table along the way. "Why am I so nice... When I'm a monster either way?"

"Bruce, you're not-"

"**_You_**** don't know!**" in a swift movement Bruce had Alice pinned against the couch. There was a dull pain in Alice's collarbone where Bruce had, harshly, pushed her down to achieve their position. He had one knee in between her legs and hands on either side of her head, to hold himself up. "What would you do in a situation such as this..." He whispered against her ear. His voice was hollow, yet almost sadistic.

"You won't do anything."

"Won't I? How can you be so sure?"

Alice thought about the question for a split second. "You wouldn't do it because you wouldn't dare harm me." she kept a brave face on. The attitude in that answer was uncalled for, both Bruce and Alice were taken aback.

"I don't know about that... Ever since I first saw you I wanted us to be alone... I couldn't stand seeing you in the arms of Thor the first time I lay eyes on you, I feel jealous when you and Steve leave to do god knows what, I'm jealous that you and Loki are so close. I want to take you away from them. I want you for _myself_ and _myself_ only... I don't suppose you feel the same." the last bit came out as a low whisper against her ear, it sent shivers down her spine.

"I know you won't do it... because those feelings aren't real. Bruce, they are not real. They're an illusion. A trick. Wake up." Alice had a hand on Bruce's cheek, calmly and softly caressing it. Bruce's eyes were wide. "You won't do it because you are afraid it will disappoint her." She finished off.

That was the final blow to Bruce. Precious memories of Betty flashed in his mind, Sad memories along with happy... Either way he treasured them. He had a feeling of sorrow and happiness in his chest, that is until he felt a cold big hand firmly and painfully grasp his shoulder, disrupting the treasured films in his memory.

"I suggest you get off her, Banner." A harsh, cold voice called from behind the couch. Bruce was stunned when he realized his position and was still registering what was going on. sadly he did not think quick enough by the time the hand tightened on his shoulder, causing him to flinch. "...very well." Alice was confused as to what was going on, she felt the same dizziness as before only this time she had a couch to support her, and Bruce was still registering the unbearable pain in his shoulder and later the pain running throughout his entire body when he was ripped off of the couch and thrown across the room against the wall. When Bruce was out of the way Alice was finally able to discover who the person was. But it wasn't just one or two people, but two gods. Loki was the one who had taken action and Thor was but a few inches behind him with a worried expression. Loki took a few steps towards the hurting Bruce on the floor. Alice panicked for a second,

_What if Bruce Hulks out (Bruce's skin _was_ tinted with green for a split second)?_

_If He doesn't, what if Loki hurts him?_

But to Alice's relief, before Loki could take any more steps Thor whispered something into his ear and Loki seemed to have considered what he had said and turned his back to the confused man on the floor. Loki stomped over to Alice who was now sitting up on the couch and grabbed her wrist. "I'll Let Thor deal with Banner."

Loki started to lead Alice to the hallway door but before she stepped out, Bruce called out to her, "Alice!" He cleared his throat, "I... I didn't hurt her, she didn't hurt me. We just... It didn't work out is all." was all he said before Loki pulled her through and out the door.

* * *

_Im sorry i didnt update last week! I hope you bros arent mad, but it _was_ just __one__ week. Im also terribly sorry for the short and crappy chapter; ive had multiple projects to get done and now that those are turned in I managed to get this chapter out. . . dont be mad but i have some big tests coming up next week and the week after so no promises ill update on the regular days. K? we coolio? _

_Awesome Balls_

_Zero_


	19. Chapter 19 I Don't Know

_Sorry i didnt update last week... i dont have an excuse for that... But i did have a bit of writers block for a while and so i needed a bit of inspiration yeah.. turns out all i needed was a bit of tumblr. That shit is magic man. anywho here is the chapter!  
_

Loki dragged me through hallway after hallway. Even if my vision wasn't blurred I still would not be able to make out where we were going; my feet hurt, I had the most excruciating headache one could possibly have, and every step I would come in and out of consciousness.

Loki stole glances at me now and again, occasionally grimacing to himself and his eyes would flash with worry. I was constantly being reminded of how tight he held my hand in his when he tugged me around a corner.

"Loki," I whined, "Where are we going?" But he didn't answer so I just left it at that. I eventually zoned out and just let him lead me to where we were going. I felt as if I were floating in an ocean, the soft currants lead me to nowhere and the moon was the only source of light. It was a beautiful thing; The moon was full and glowing. I wasn't the only one in my daydream, I could feel it. Monsters occasionally rose to the top and scratched the surface. They begged for me to allow them to tear the stars, the only friends the moon had, from the sky.

I was brought back to reality when I stumbled to a stop in front of a door. Loki reached into his pocket and brought up a key card. He opened the door and escorted me in. "You can rest on the bed." he took a seat on the other side of the room. His legs, of course, were wide open.

_Tom Hiddleston, Oh My God Tom Hiddleston._

"Dammit Loki, close your legs." I kicked off my shoes.

He opened his eyes in surprise and then crossed his legs. Although, it wasn't long before his ankle was the only thing linked to his thigh and his legs were wide open once more.

"Did he do anything?" he asked with well hidden worry.

"Nothing at all." I assured him, trying to get comfortable. "This your room?" This room was dull. All there was to occupy the space was a TV, coffee table, dresser (unlike I, who had a walk in closet), couch, cushion chair near the fireplace and his bed with two pillows and a comforter. The place was much smaller than mine; I didn't see any door other than the entrance, the only window was barred.

A sudden thought rose to my head. _Steve!_ He was the only one left! I'm sure i can handle it, just one more.

I started to rise up from the bed, ignoring my body's screams of protest. "I need to find Steve." My knees wobbled before Loki relieved them by pushing me back down this time making me lay in my back. "Jerk"

"You shouldn't drain yourself, you will-" he pressed a hand to my forehead, his hand was soft and cool and I leaned into it without thinking, then to my heated cheeks, "You_ are_ sick." he sighed.

"No Im.." I didn't finish because I didn't hear the sound of the vents or of the crackling fire. I started to see black spots and then everything went white, along with a painfully loud noise. Despite my blindness my eyes were wide open. My heart raced and my head thumped.

_You are so foolish._

"Alice?"

"I... m fine." _What the hell was that?! It... sounded like... me!_

"You are not fine. Rest." that was all I needed before I swept away by slumber.

* * *

_ "Hey, Hey! Look what I found!" a small blond toddler held out a rose to a woman._

_"How beautiful. But you shouldn't go around plucking roses." the woman said._

_"Why not? Don't you like it? Its for you!" I realized they were not speaking English but another language, though I somehow understood what they were saying._

_"I love it, its just that you' will get hurt." she took the rose from the toddlers hand, "See? Your bleeding."_

_"Oh... well, it doesn't hurt! I can handle it!" the woman only chuckled. She then kissed the little boy's hand and any trace of a wound was gone._

_"THOR!" a yell came from a gigantic gold structure I hadn't noticed before._

_"You have to go now,"_

_"But..."_

_"You must go now, Thor." The toddler flinched and then walked off._

_When the child was out of sight the woman watched, expressionless, as the rose withered in her hand and was swept away by the warm wind._

* * *

I woke up to the bright light of day. How long had I been asleep? It was only evening when talked to Bruce. I sat up and saw that the covers were on me neatly. I smiled at the idea that Loki must have put them on me.

I looked around and spotted Loki fully clothed sleeping in a chair not far from the bed where I lay. He looked peaceful, then again, didn't everyone? But it was strange to see him calm, and not looking like he wanted to destroy an entire city. I shifted my legs so they were dangling from the bed. Loki stirred and his lips parted ever so slightly.

I looked to the small digital clock, 12:26. _Guess I should wake him._ I threw the covers off of my legs and stumbled over the demigod. "Hey...Hey wake up!" I gave him a hard shrug and he jerked awake as if a soldier who had fallen asleep on a lookout. "wake up." I grunted and so did he.

"You shouldn't be awake." he sleepily groaned.

"Are you saying I should be dead?" I dragged myself to the bathroom and quickly washed my face.

"No, I'm just saying you shouldn't be walking around after using up so much energy."

"Shut up... Oh my god, I had the weirdest dream." He raised an eyebrow.

"About what?"

I tried to recall the dream but before I could bring up an image it was all already forgotten, "cant remember. But hey I'll work on it." He just rolled his eyes.

* * *

A few days passed with me just hanging about in Loki's room and before I knew it, a week and a half had passed. But I didn't go anywhere half (Less than half I'd say) of the was on hold for now. Loki brought me my meals and I stayed in bed or on the couch as sick as a sick person could get. I could occasionally sneak out and play with the wolves for a few hours before Loki dragged me back. I hadn't had contact with anyone other than Loki and I was bummed out that no one had stopped by to check up on me. I didn't mind too much though, Loki kept me company; He told me stories of different special people in Asgard, that is if I asked nicely.

"You're not getting any better," He removed his hand from my forehead and replaced it with a damp towel, "But you're not getting any worse so I suppose that's good. Tell me, have you had any weird dreams lately?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. He only looked annoyed; He would usually ask me this, and I would always reply with the same answer: _"I don't know."_

"I'll be back shortly-"

My mind went blank.

"Why are you keeping me here?"

"It would be too much of a hassle to shift you to your own room."

"No," I said, "Why are you keeping me _here_." Before I could stop them, words started to flow out of my mouth, "You're selfish, Loki. I want to go home. This place is making it complicated. I want to go home. Just let me go home. This place is making me sick..._ You_ make me sick. You kidnaped me. I never wanted to come here. There are bad things here. Admit it. Something bad is going to happen. You screwed up Loki. You put everyone in danger by bringing me back." At this point I didn't know what I was talking about, "I'll kill everyone because of you. Why did you bring me back? Why why why..." The word repeated in my head. "Why are you so _selfish_?!" My heart raced and my hands gripped the sheets Loki himself had neatly laid on me. A long pause filled the room, if Loki hadn't replied I wouldn't have been sure he was going to.

"I don't know."


	20. Chapter 20 Bad Alice

Two whole weeks ended up passing. Loki never spoke of her little episode so she didn't either. On the other hand, Alice's sickness hadn't improved. And to her dismay, she got worse.

"How do you feel?" Loki's voice had seemed softer, but hell, she couldn't tell for sure.

"Like shit." she replied with half lidded eyes.

"Well, I've brought your meal."

"Mm not hungry."

"Don't lie." Loki knew she was starving, he knew she hated throwing up. Loki was frustrated, though he didn't dare show it. He couldn't even figure out what exactly was wrong with her! Though he did have an idea. If he couldn't do this for her, of what use was he? Loki was brought back to attention by Alice clutching the sheets.

"Loki…" She wheezed out. Alice clutched the mattress with one hand and her side with the other. It felt as if she were getting punch repeatedly. Again, all the while she felt the "blindness" from before along with her thumping head and the wretched noise that came from nowhere.

"Just breath," Loki tried to calm her, "I am here, and it is okay." These words were unlike Loki. He has never comforted anyone properly, but his attempt seemed to had taken effect when Alice's hands relaxed and she closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep. Loki set the meal on the small table and made his way to the lounge where everyone usually was at this hour.

Loki opened the door and sure enough Bruce, Thor, Steve, Tony and Lady Potts were on the couch discussing pointless things.

"Brother! Come join us! We talk of entertainment. Friend Stark has invited us to a _Foot Ball_ game!"

"Nevermind that. Avengers there is something of much importance I must discuss with you." Loki took a seat on one of the many chairs. "It is about Lady Alice."

Everyone sat up to attention, "What is it!" Tony exclaimed "You haven't been letting us see her for the past three weeks!" It was true. Loki had denied them access to anywhere near Alice, in fear that she would be too worked up and something bad would happen.

"Alice is very ill at the moment." Loki raised a finger to his lips thinking his words over in his head. "Before I continue, I'd appreciate not being interrupted." He looked to Thor who already had had his mouth open, ready to speak. "As I said, Alice is very sick right now, and, fearing the worst, I think something bad may happen any day now. I fear Alice, not this Alice; Alice from long ago, the _evil_ Alive may surface once more." Thor's eyes darkened, in deep thought. Everyone else's was full of confusion. "Allow me to explain. Long ago, Alice wasn't the person she is today. She was a much more cruel being. She fed upon anything she could; hatred, love, souls, life. She was unstoppable. She could destroy an entire race without even lifting a finger. No one wants to get involved with her, but even if you didn't, any form of life will get attracted to her with enough contact, that is, if she wanted you to. I would not even consider her Alice back then. I doubt her name was even Alice, much less her actually having a name, gender, and race. Nothing is known of her. She is built up of lies and pure evil."

"Hold up. You expect me to believe this? Alice, the energetic happy girl we know used to be some sick monster?" Tony said, leaning back into the couch.

"Sick monster? Yes." Loki answered. Tony's brows knotted.

"How dare you make up such a lie?!" Steve stood up in an instant. His face was red with anger and he had a flare in his eyes. "Alice would never be as cruel as you suggest she is! She is just sick at the moment! There is no way she would be a bad person as you say she is!" Loki stayed quiet

"I am afraid Loki is telling the truth." Thor spoke up, "Alice… is not actually Alice. This Alice is just like a…n Avatar you could say. But I do believe she is not _pure_ evil. At least I do hope she has well in her."

"Thor thinks the Alice we have now is the good side of her. But as I said, I fear the evil in her will surface any day now, and take her over. That is unless we can find a way to make her stay the way she is."

"Make her stay?" Bruce asked and Loki nodded.

"Well do we have any choices? Like, can't our Alice learn to control Bad Alice? Kinda like The Hulk?" Tony asked.

"Maybe we can get rid of Bad Alice altogether?" Bruce suggested, ignoring Tony.

"No, our Alice is much too weak to do anything at the moment. And _Bad Alice_ is no match for us. If we work her up too much she will either _die_ or the evil Alice will surface much sooner." Loki said while shaking his head. "There is… one thing that may work." He sighed, "I may be able to send Alice back to her made up world and let her recover there. It will go one of two ways. It will either go as I plan and hope it will, or… Evil Alice will show up and do terrible things, making it too much for our Alice to bare." Loki looked up to see everyone's reactions. They all seemed to be thinking things through.

The thinking time continued for a rather long time, but Thor was the first to speak, "Brother, there is always the _other _choice."

"You and I both know that is not an option Thor."

"What is it?" Steve questioned.

"I _could_ force her into marrying me." Steve gasped.

"Do not be stupid, no one knows what happens when she marries."

"Would it not be worth a try?"

"You could die. She's done it countless of times every single one disappeared and she somehow grew more motivated to wreck havoc. We cannot afford to lose you if it does not work."

"Hey, Rudolph, mind filling us in?" Tony spoke for the rest of the non asgardian team.

Loki only glared at Tony, then proceeded to tell them as much about her as he could, leaving the part when they knew each other out for no particular reason.

"Jesus, you mean she may not actually be a girl?" Tony gaped and Thor shrugged.

"Is that really all you got from this?" Steve asked rather annoyed. "Loki, I would like to go see her."

Loki hesitated, "She is asleep at the moment. It may not be a good idea, she has nightmares and says… things in her sleep. But when she wakes she doesn't remember a thing."

"I don't give a shit at the moment, so where is she?" Tony stood along with everyone else, "Her room?"

"Mine."

"Jesus, you kept a 14 year old girl-boy in your room for two weeks? You Are Crude." Tony commented sarcastically.

"Technically right now she's a girl . . . I think- not that I would know for sure- I mean, she looks like one-" Banner sighed, "You know what. Never mind."

Loki raised an eyebrow. He lead them to his own room where Alice was most likely twisting and turning in her bed, at least she would be moving. "I suggest only two at a time."

"Me first!" Tony pushed through Banner and Steve, "Come on Pep."

Loki opened the door and escorted them in. Tony looked around; just a plain room with the only thing that seemed out of place was the teenage girl squirming, grabbing at the sheets as if she were falling and her eyes darted behind her lids. She was drenched in sweat and her usual tan skin was a sickly pale-yellow.

"Jesus what…" Alice turned her back to them and doubled over in a fetal position.

"Oh my god, she'shaking!" Pepper quieted her voice, "We should wake her up!"

"No. This doesn't affect her when she wakes up, it is actually better this way; she is fighting to keep her sanity. Besides, she does not get enough sleep as it is."

"Can't we…" Tony started but Loki shook his head. Tony felt useless as she rubbed her arms desperately as if she were burning, she let out a cry. This continued for a while, Tony and Pepper asking few questions, observing her. At one point Tony squatted down to the level of the bed and made his hand to touch Alice's arm.

"Don't-!" warned Loki, but Tony already put his hand on her arm wanting to sooth her.

"What?" Tony asked, but before Loki could explain, a burning hot hand grabbed Tony's arm, making him jump along with Pepper. Alice started to laugh in a sinister way that made Tony want to run, but he stayed in place.

Alice's nails dug into Tony's wrist, easily drawing blood. This along with the intense burning made his teeth clench, trying to bare the pain. "I'll kill you; I'll set your insides a blaze, but you will not die. I'll keep you in a dungeon with monsters who will torture you to breaking point. Never stopping; never ending. You will be dead inside," Tony was tugging on his arm willing her to let go. She didn't say very many words but in his mind, she went in full detail, even showing him images, actually giving him a taste of what feeling dead inside felt like. Her eyes were completely black, she gave off a sharp toothed smile that made you want to run and hide. Tony on the other hand was trembling with fear; her touch burned him surely to leave him a scar as a reminder.

"Alice, stop!" Pepper screamed, tugging her hand harshly, punching and scratching.

Thoughts sped through Loki's head. No. Not thoughts; memories. _Stop it._ Not-Alice was attempting to distract him, Frigga, Odin, Thor, Sif, The Warriors Three.

_That Beautiful Woman. That Beautiful Child. That Beautiful Monster._

_Why? Don't you want to remember me? _Loki pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes. "NO!" He yelled. The memories got deeper and deeper bye the second. "**STOP IT!**" The pressure Loki felt and the memories stopped altogether. He heard the banging on the door and Lady Potts yelling at him to do something, along with Not Alice's sinister laughs and giggles.

_Oh well. We can talk some other time._

Loki snapped back into reality, realizing Tony was still under Not-Alice's spell. He acted quickly, placed a hand to her forehead and the other to her arm. "It is okay. I am here." Those exact words never failed to calm her down. He touched her because she said she liked how cool his hands were.

"...Loki?" her eyes were closed and she was back to sick Alice.

"Nothing... It's nothing." He whispered breathlessly, with that Alice once again fell asleep leaving Tony on the floor and Loki, trying to figure things out.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Tony yelled. After what happened with Not-Alice, Tony had to leave the tower. Now, they were in a nearby coffee shop. Alice was in JARVIS' care and Loki had not allowed the rest of the avengers into the room, save for Bruce who took a quick look at her only to be shooed away by Loki telling him midgardian medicine could solve nothing.

"There is no way in HELL that was our Alice."

"Correct. That wasn't our Alice."

"Alice would not have done something like that!" Steve was still unconvinced that they were telling the truth.

"Again, that was not _**our**_ Alice."

"This is not going to happen frequently right?! Because jesus fucking christ I will leave the country."

Loki smirked, "Leaving the _universe _won't save you."

"Loki! We need to get rid of _that_ Alice **now**." Pepper said.

"You don't say." He sighed, "I am in no position to make decisions."

"None of us are." Thor ran a hand along his jawline.

"Well what do we do? If we tell her what's going on she'll freak out. If we send her back unprepared she might die." Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, why don't we turn her in to SHIELD? They could help us out!" Pepper said.

"No." Steve, Thor and Loki said in a unison.

"Steve, you haven't even known her for that long,"

"But turning her in would not be the right thing."

"Hey and what about those psycho guys who want to marry her?"

"I do not think they will be a problem for now." Thor assured Bruce.

The arguments and pointless ideas continued for well over two hours and soon Loki was forcing his attention on to something else. No ideas came to mind, he was hoping to look for inspiration somewhere along the people that busily passed by.

Something- Or rather someone- caught his eye. Then another, and another. Three well built white haired people came into sight. A woman with white wavy hair with black tips at the ends and black eyes, seemingly natural black nails. Well built man, short messy hair and another tall, lean, muscular buzzed white haired man.

"I do believe we could help."


	21. Chapter 21 Who

"Thor." Loki called out.

"Yes Lo-" Thor turned his attention to where loki was looking and stood in an instant, "Protectors." he greeted unsurely.

"Protect- What?" Tony looked to the unusual people before them, "Whoa, whoa, wait. Who are they?"

"They are Lady Alice's companions." thor answered.

Tony along with everyone else looked at the odd trio before them. And strangely enough, they looked rather familiar except for their hair color and bone structure. then it hit Tony, "Wait. Christ! You mean-" Thor nodded.

"You say you may be able to help," LOki ignored further questions from Tony, "What is it you have in mind?"

"you have not much of a choice than sending our master back; if you send us back with her we can assure her safety." the female spoke softly.

"Simple do you not think?" the smaller of the two males said.

"We ask for nothing in return for it is only our duty." She spoke again.

"How can we trust you?" Loki steadily walked up to them, "for all we know this could be a trick. She could have given you orders to rid us."

"Trickster, you are no one to doubt us. You know well already we not lie." The biggest one stepped forward, obviously not pleased to be accused as a liar by the God of Lies himself. "We only wish to save our master from herself, you know we are not lying."

Loki stayed silent for a minute, "So you only wish to be sent back with her?"

* * *

A day passed with the residents of stark tower planning each and every thing. Of course they searched for alternatives but sadly nothing good was brought up. Loki was present for only a quarter of their conversations because he went back and forward from Alice's room to them.

"So its settled then?" Bruce sighed.

"Loki, are you sure you can withstand the portal?" Thor had asked this countless of times, he was obviously nervous about this whole thing.

"Yes."

"You know what will wait for you after we send her back?" Thor said and Loki nodded swallowing hard.

"Yes."

The entire team was gathered in the livingroom. Waiting and watching as loki's fingertips glowed red and white. Loki was relatively surprised; he could feel that his own magic (not Actually his, he is borrowing magic from the protectors.) being in use but said nothing of it.

Loki steadily walked to a wall and placed his shaking hand on it. Everyone watched him draw symbols on it before a black hole rimmed with silver materialized before them on it.

"Whoa what the hell..." Tony murmured.

"Bring her." Thor ordered noticeably upset.

The three white haired people stepped to the portal, Alice in the arms of the smaller male.

"Why isn't he getting attacked?!" Tony's hands flew up in the air. Pepper glared at him to shut up.

"I do suppose you wish to say goodbye." the woman said.

"'haven't even gotten to know her." Tony muttered.

"But I guess I will miss the kid." Bruce said.

"Yeah well, me too." Tony put his arm around Bruce.

"We'll see her again though right?" Steve asked, "She'll be back soon? And she'll be as good as new?"

"Yes...but, it might take a few years." Bruce said.

"Shouldn't we wake her?"

"No," Loki said, "she'll think she is crazy and whatnot. It is best for her to pass this as a dream for now."

"I prefer that we get on with this brother." Thor rubbed his temple.

"Then I regret to say this is farewell, Protectors." Loki looked at Alice's heated face, "goodbye, Alice."

The man put one leg through the pitch black hole as if to test the temperature of a swimming pool before he slowly let himself ease into it before he was gone along with Alice.

"That's it. I'm out." Tony practically ran out of the room holding Peppers hand.

"I have work to do." Bruce left the room too.

The female nodded at the other man before she too eased into the portal.

"Thor. Loki. A gift from Alice." he handed a white (Modern looking) letter to Thor then quickly slipped through the portal.

Loki's hand slipped from the wall as he tried to ease his breath that had turned to a pant. "What—is it?" Thor ripped the letter open and unfolded the actual letter inside. "Thor! What is it?" Thor read the thing before furrowing his eyebrow in disbelief. "What is it?!" Loki yelled before ripping it from his hands.

He read the whole thing, his eyes knotted from the start:

_Dudes,_

_So I don't really know how to put this, but I'm guessing Thor and Loki are reading this first so... I might have come across a little problem. And to fix this problem I kinda need your help, correction needed* (it's complicated). I don't have much time, the Other Girl is coming out. Jarvis is hanging off the tower and Steves kinda drowning. Whatever I need you to know that You're yours now. Your own person. Free and all that good shit._

_Don't worry we'll see eachother soon. LOKI don't you dare turn down Thor's request for help, Brush your hair and stop sitting like a fucking whore._

_THOR it'll work out, you won't die. Have faith._

_TONY She's okay._

_STEVE yeah don't be too mad at him._

_BRUCE live through it._

_Ps. You're going to forget me for a few years okay? Sorry._

Loki stared unsure at the letter.

"...Who..."

* * *

_Yeaaaaaaaaaaa srryy gais. I know I'm like two weeks late! But one more week till summer... ONE FUCKIN WEEK. Can wait （＾Ｏ＾）_

_My plan is to actually get the fun starting in the chapters to come~ like small adventures and whatnot... But should I put it in a whole new story things (post a new one) or just leave it here..? Please review! And follow! And maybe even favorite?! It makes my tum-tum feel nice. ;)_


	22. Chapter 22: I'll Be Fine

I woke up to the rumbling of the cold wood floors and chattering young voices. I instantly fussed with the sheets that knotted around my body from where I had fallen from my bed and rushed to put my ear to the door.

shit, what time is it?!

"Hey! Should we tell that girl to wake up?" I high voice came.

"Na, she'll just bitch at you for interrupting her never ending sleep... Besides, I hope she stays that way." What the fuck man? My eyebrows knotted, I admit I did think the girl that matched that voice and I were friends... Stupid.

In the next hour or so, I took my time getting dressed, and checking my pet fish. I checked the time and got ready for class, boarding school could be a bitch.

* * *

Tony nervously walked down isle after isle with his cart full of supplies, now and then dropping something in the cart that clincked with every turn. The warehouse was big and it made Tony uncomfortable being the only one in his isles.

Despite his nervousness he knew Pepper would be okay, but he wasn't sure if other people would.

With the passing minutes he put together blueprints in his mind of bombs, guns,etc. thinking calmed his nerves and his steps grew confident and soon he carried around two carts. Pepper being safe was practically assured to him, but he didn't know why.

* * *

"Natasha, on the roof!" Steve's voice boomed through the walkie talkie.

"Yeah, I see him." she said back in a pant. "Shit!" the silver armed man jumped off the roof, and landed perfectly fine on his feet.

"STOP!" Steve pointed a gun at his old friend, he looked right back with a cheeky smirk. Bucky. Before Steve knew it he ran off.

"Steve! You fucking had him!" her fast and loud steps could be heard on the fire escape.

"I-... I don't want to hurt him..." he ran his hands through his sweat soaked hair.

* * *

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Bruce knocked the equipment off the lab tables, "I can't take it...I can't do this anymore Tony!" he threw glasses full of liquids on the wall, the glass exploded and the substance simmered on the floor. He pulled at his hair walking to a wall and banging his head on the cool surface, "I..."—his breathing deepened—"I can't–"

"Hey! Buddy!" Tony flipped him over so they were face to face, "Its okay, alright?" Bruce tried to pull away but to no avail. "Hey! C'mon big guy, you'll be alright!" Tony patted Bruce's cheek almost slapping him to keep him conscious.

"No no no no no...Please, please, Tony... Please just-"

"You'll live through it alright? You'll live through it." Tony pulled him into an embrace.

* * *

_She's fine She's fine She's fine_

Thor marched through the halls of Asgard, "This the room?" the guard nodded.

...

"You should know that when you betray me, I will kill you."

...

"When do we start?"

* * *

I walked along the shadows of the outer hallways, classes were over and I was headed to my room. I was walking barefoot summer was only two or so months away and the weather was taking its toll, the cold ground was nice against my feet.

I turned a corner and caught sight on a white-blond girl a bit older looking than I attempting to hand out info flyers to passers bys. But to no avail she sighed and let her arms flop to her side.

I've seen her around, she was a kind girl. Atleast thats the impression I got from all her 'Sorry's.

"Hey," I murmured, "Don't take it to heart but it really seems like no one wants to join... ah what is it you're handing out exactly?"

"Uh-ah I was giving these-" she handed me a simple flyer that only said:

**PERSONAL TRAINER**

**PERSONAL TRAINER AVAILABLE. **

**FREE OF CHARGE.**

**FIVE DAYS A WEEK MEET IN GYM AFTER SCHOOL.**

**WILL COUNT AS INDEPENDENT PE.**

"I-I know it seems a bit sketchy, but I made these in a hurry because today's my last day and I'm doing my friend a favor." She clutched her papers with a pleading look in her eyes, "Could you consider joining? Please? You have nothing to lose! Please, I only need you-um-someone to join and then my work will be done."

I bit my lip, something drew me to this—Like a spell— so I said fine I'll join, which caused her to squeal and tell me a few details before she walked away with about a thousand thank yous ringing my head.

I sighed. Independent PE did sound nice.

...

"Hello?" I walked into the dimly lit gym, I found a gray haired but young looking man reading peacefully on a bench against a wall. He looked up expectantly and stood.

"You must be Alice, right?" his voice was rather deep but kind along with his warm smile. "Thank you for agreeing to join me here."

"Um, you're welcome..." it wasn't until we were face to chest that I realised he towered over me (which only made that much more intimidating.), "have we met before?"

"Not directly, no, but you may have seen me around campus maybe?" he held his hand and I took it, "My name is Alfonso."

* * *

**I hope you likey likey... and about my updating, I'm going to start doing it on my own accord so nothing special ;P and I'm taking Guest's advice to try and write more starting maybeeee, next chapter? and about this chapter i was a bit insecure about it because im not sure whats going to happen in the movies so im just taking my best guesses (based off on some spoilers. *cries in a corner*) so please bare with me and not be like "erhmagurd you stupid ass bitch day r nuting alik" please review favorite follow? bye bye bis! ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

The grey clouds gathered around Stark Tower, and light struck anywhere but. And rain and hail poured and hit the city. Lightning fought lightning, strangely. Dark green bolts twisted and and turned striking yellow dagger like ones, It was blinding to the people of New York so they only turned away and hoped to not get caught up in the war. Booming yells and growls mixed with the thunder, coming from a lightning ball with said colors crackling.

Down on the Tower, Tony rushed out onto the balcony, "JARVIS, SECURE EVERYTHING."

"Right away sir." The bodiless voice was barely heard over the roaring wind.

"What is that?!" Bruce ran to Tony's side pointing to the ball of lightning heading straight towards them.

"Tony?! Tony! get back in here!" Pepper knocked on the window about five stories above them, but she knew they would not hear him. So she made her way to the elevator.

"Sir, I do believe that may be Thor."

"What?!"

"I'm picking up familiar energy from the storm"

"Aww! No no no no no!" Tony waved his arms at it as if to shoo him away. "Fucking damn it!" he kicked at glowing circle on the floor.

* * *

A fist struck Thor jaw then again on his torso and again on his shoulder. All the while Thor was attacking with all his might, holding the person down by his arms when he could. He drew back his arm with a grunt and punched repeatedly.

"**LOKI STOP THIS!**" Thor yelled over the roaring speed. Roaring Loki's name was not the wisest thing to say in New York, despite the years that had passed, many never forgot the loved ones they lost.

"**DAMN YOU!**"

* * *

"Rise n' shine shitface," The curtains drew open, making the room submerge in light.

"The fu...Whaddaya wan?" I slurred drowsily.

"Its 10 motherfucking AM get off your lazy ass." He ripped my coves off my bed and instantly clasped a hand over his eyes.

"Whyyy" I wobbled onto my feet.

"Aw damn! put some fucking clothes on!"

"Fine, get out please. Walk into my fucking room and demanded I put clothes on. Rude."

"Yeah, rude, and I want this fuckin place cleaned by the time I get back."

"What? Where you goin?" I wrapped a blanket over my body. This place could use a little cleaning, maybe just a little.

"Alice, summer started over a week ago, go somewhere get out make friends." He sighed, "I'm going to my Parent's house for the summer, you'll have to make your own meals till then."

"Ughh, for fucks sake boy, I'm only sixteen" I whined.

"Damn, I have to go now, promise you won't die?" he said after checking his phone.

"Noo proommissess" I said from inside the wardrobe pulling on some not fresh clothes.

* * *

The lightning drew in closer to the tower until some hit the tower itself. Pepper, Tony and Bruce stared in awe and the bolts danced a deadly dance over the city making them feel completely helpless to victims.

"Tony...Tony!" Bruce jumped back as a bolt struck dangerously close to Tony.

"He's getting closer Tony!" Pepper tugged on his arm and pulled him towards the entrance.

"Uh, yeah yeah lets get inside," They rushed inside, "JARVIS city damage reports?"

"No one has been struck so far sir, as from what I can tell from cameras, though there is a fair amount injured by falling objects and loose power cords."

"Damn, I need to get out there."

"No need sir, The Iron Patriot has everything and everyone under control."

"Tony I think you'd better stay here to confront Thor."

"Are you sure that's Thor?"

"What?" Tony and Bruce turned to Pepper.

"From what I heard, He doesn't travel like that. He's crash landing!"

"Sir Director Fury is calling."

"Stark what is the meaning of this?!" The enraged voice boomed.

"JARVIS, cut it."

"Sta-"

"It's getting Closer Tony!" The thunder boomed louder making the tower shake too hard for comfort.

"JARVIS I said to secure EVERYTHING!"

"Everything is already secured sir." The lights flickered on and off and the hail pounded on the glass, "Sir I advise you hold on to something."

"Wh-" Pepper started before the Tower shook violently, the bulletproof windows cracking, and furniture trembling. The group bent their knees and held their arms out to keep balance. Then again, even more strongly so, if even possible.

* * *

"**LOKI STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US BOTH KILLED!**" Thor held Loki's arms down but Loki succeeded in giving Thor painful kicks in the shin and a headbutt.

"**GO. TO. HEL.**" Loki curled his legs onto Thor's chest and kicked, making him push down onto earth, at an even faster rate. He braced himself for what was going to hurt but not kill him. The bones of gods were not easily broken by such things as falls, but of coarse, he wasn't at his best.

He collided into smooth rock, it cracked along with what Loki was sure were his bones. The noise rung in his ears, the noise was oddly familiar, comforting, almost. _The cackling fire._ His vision blurred for less then a split second before they recovered. He grunted from the pain on his back. Rubbing his eyes from the rain. He looked up and saw a lightning ball aiming in his direction. He reacted quickly, rolled over and hit a wall in the process. Thor landed the same way making the dent in the stone deeper.

"Ughh," Thor groaned as he stumbled to his feet rather quickly making him dizzy. "Loki-" Thor scanned the area with his eyes before he found him clutching his face, "Loki? Are... Are you hurt?" He made the mistake of leaning in closer and putting his hand on the tricksters shoulder. Loki grabbed Thor's hand before he could get touched and twisted it at an unnatural angle. While Thor was still in shock Loki punch an unarmed area in Thor's gut with his free hand and then kicked his knee making him lose balance. Thor fell to the floor, the water pools splashed under him.

* * *

Tony, Bruce, and Pepper watched the scene play before them in horror. They hadn't seen Loki in... Years! Why was he back and what did he want?!

* * *

"Fuuuccckkksss sakkke," I yelled at the empty dorm, "Someone feed me!" I laid on the kitchen floor stuffing my face with Doritos.

* * *

Thor delivered a powerful punch to Loki's abdomen, Loki gasped. He didn't have many choices of where to hit and not a steady one either, so he went for Thor's temples, he formed fists with both hands and hit. Thor's eyes drew back for a second and he swallowed a lump in his throat. He pushed Loki off of him, disoriented and tried to drag away to recover as best he could. Loki too scooted back to catch his breath. He looked around, it was raining ice. His hand soaked in one of the many red pools that littered the floor. He took a moment to examine his wounds, at least four cracked ribs, chipped cheekbone, broken nose, split lip, etc. Soon Loki was back on his feet, he limped to the edge on the balcony,_ Midgard_.

"You're trapped Loki, trapped in Midgard."

"Why have you brought me here?" he yelled over the many noises, "And calm your damned thunder!" The lightning stopped altogether but the skies were still dark grey and the hail remained.

"I've already tried to explain, Heimendal said... someone's coming, he said that you must open a portal-"

"With what magic Thor?!" Loki gestured to himself with his hands. For gods sake despite his health condition, he was in the shape of a filthy peasant! "You've taken my magic. The only thing I had, and left me to rot in a glass box!"

"And you managed to escape." Thor finished. Truth be told, they DID take his magic and they DID lock him in a glass cellar. When Thor looked for Loki's help, and got it, Loki escaped and no one bothered to look for him until now. It wasn't that nobody cared, but

There was a pause before Loki spoke, "Who did he say was coming?"

"He didn't say. But it is surely very important."

"Yeah, its kinda of a big deal..." Loki jumped and so did Thor. A young and lively man with silver hair, dressed in a black trench coat and a black panama hat, holding a black umbrella waved rather childishly from a structure across from them. He held out a leg and jumped onto the ground making the water splash. "Um, pourin ain't it? Lets take things inside shall we?"

* * *

Tony flinched when said strange young man entered the room, and poured himself a drink, he sniffed it, "Ugh, Midgardians have such terrible taste in wine, but I suppose its not as bad as others. Props my friend."

"Midga- Aw fuck you're one of those Asgardians?!" Tony whined.

"Mm, no."

"No?" Thor asked.

"Nope." he popped the 'p'. " And before you question me, I belong wherever my Master is."

Tony and Bruce exchanged looks "And who's your 'master' exactly?" Bruce asked skeptically.

"The one you're going to open the portal for." He walked over to Loki who was in the very back of the room and poked his chest, holding it there for a split second. Loki felt a very, very faint click in his chest and it felt good but terrifying. The strange young man nodded his head to the wall "You know what to do. And um... Yeah that's it I think? She'll bring you guys back." Loki hesitated, he could teleport somewhere, anywhere in Midgard if he wanted to, but before he could do so, his hand was on the wall glowing a crimson and silver.

"Woah woah wait! He's not—Well shit man!" before Tony could protest a black hole opened on the wall. It let out an eerie low sound of maybe a trombone, as if it would suck you straight in.

"Loki you might wanna see this," The man smirked at the portal.

Loki looked and saw nothing but pitch black, "Look closer, bud." Loki leaned in, squinting his eyes and before he he knew it, a shoe was upon his back and he was kicked into the portal that who knows where it lead to.

* * *

He left his bathbombs... That totally means I can have them. I admired the bathbombs, smelling each and every one and reading their tags "Sex Bomb" "Butter Ball" "Twilight" etc. Mmm. I turned on the warm water and left the bathroom to get a towel while the tub filled.

* * *

Loki felt warm liquid invade the space around him, blood? No, too thin. He opened his eyes eyes and watched as dim light traveled through what was apparently just water. How dare that stranger touch him!?

What was he to do now? Who was this supposed master of his he was supposed to return with? That is if he wasn't left to drown.

As if on cue he felt himself run out of air, but the surface looked too far away. He started moving his arms and legs as best and as fast as he could. He didn't seem to be getting any closer. He looked around him, still swimming, but saw only black. He looked up to the dim light again and realized his vision was blurring, he let his breath go as he couldn't take it. He unconsciously breathed and felt his lungs ache as they filled with water. The light started to get farther and farther away. Oh how he hated this weak body.

* * *

I grabbed a fluffy Totoro hand washed bathrobe from my roommates room cause I didn't have one but hey, he'll never know. Walking into the bathroom once more I noticed air bubbles rising, "Fuck, if there's a crack in the tub..." I warned myself. I leaned over the tub and stared wide eyed at the contents other than water. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

There was a fucking beat up man (Woman?) just laying there. Not moving. And because of this of course I panicked.

"A robber. Fuck no. Aw shit what do I do?!"I looked over the tub again (Man?), "Fucking... Is he dead?! Um Um..." I poked the man's cheek, my free hand flailing. He flinched. "Fuck, aw man aw man. Okay, fuck." I grabbed hold of his shoulder and tried to sit him up while mumbling curses. "Holy-" Fuck.

* * *

Loki felt himself sink onto a flat surface, his ink like hair settled on and around his face. Right before he thought he was done for good, something stabbed (but didn't pierce) his swollen cheek (where his cheekbone had chipped), he wanted to curse but his mouth would not move, let alone talk. After only a few second, two hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled harshly. Half of Loki's body was not exposed to air. Despite not having air he wondered why he was still alive (then again maybe he wasn't). He was full of the average amount of energy he would have but his muscles would not move.

"Holy-" Loki cracked an eye open enough so he could see the source of the voice. A beautiful young woman stared at Loki in disbelief.

* * *

My first instinct was to tackle the beautiful man before me which was probably not the best idea considering I could get rough—, but instead I settled for asking if he was okay.

* * *

"Alice?" Loki looked baffled as the memories flooded in making his head thump.

"Oh my god, Loki?" her eyes widened at the sudden realization, "Why are you all beat up? Fuck, are you okay? Why are you here?"

"I'm fine, I'm not as weak as I look." Loki ran his fingers through his hair in order to pull it back.

Alice didn't know whether to hug him or what, but she couldn't help but feel a bit mad\confused. "Fuck man, what happened? one minute Pep's yellin at me the next I wake up on the floor. Shit, I don't even remember remembering you guys! I saw you guys in the movies and stuff and man... it was aw-" she remembered that he was Loki, he had gone through some emotional things in the 'movies' along with most of the other avengers. "You look different."

"It has been merely few years. I see you cut your hair," Loki wasn't sure of what to say, he was speechless.

"I see you... grew your hair... and wow its even curlier than before! Fuck, I would totally pay to do your hair if I were the type but mh." she shrugged "Anyways what the fuck are you doing here?" Why was Loki in Alice's bathtub? _Shit, if this is an invitation __**I will not hesitate-**_

"I was rudely pushed into a portal by a white haired moron," he twisted excess water out of his hair, "Your companion, Bucky I assume." he grinned.

"Hey! I was fourteen! Besides, Steve chose that one."

"Of course he did," he rolled his eyes, "how old are you now?"

"What?"

"Your age, I doubt time passes by the same here."

She hesitated, her age was usually used against her, "Don't you know you shouldn't ask a lady her age?" She crossed her arms and humphed.

"Of course, how rude of me. Please excuse my unacceptable behavior." Loki rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with obvious sarcasm. "Allow me to serve you the finest wine mankind has ever seen and escort you into the house of pleasures."

"Oh shut up mister curly hair."

"If my eyes do not deceive me, you too have curly hair. Mrs. curly hair."

"I don't recall getting married."

"Maybe not to me-"

"You wanna go there?" I raised my voice in mock anger.

"Go where?" Loki smirked.

"Shut up, smartass."

"You could likely turn yourself into an ass if you really wanted to."

"Get out of my bathtub!"

* * *

Loki and I were sitting in the not so tidy living room area, I let him borrow my roommates sweatpants and a—tight—black t-shirt (I totally would've given him skinny jeans but I decided it wouldn't suit his figure). He looked rather starved and like hell he was getting food without working for it.

"You look hungry." I said leaning back into my chair.

"You look naked under your robe."

"You pervert." I wasn't actually naked, unless you considered a sports bra and boy boxers naked. Why did I own guy boxers? I don't know. But they weren't my roommates.

"You're the one whose eyes keep falling on my private area," He raised a bloody eyebrow, with a crooked smile on his face. He should probably patch those up.

"You're the one whose legs can't seem to stay closed." I shook my head before adding, "You know, I'm hungry too." I winked at him and he looked at me skeptically. I stood and slowly walked to where he sat then took his hand and lead him to the kitchen.

"THAT IS NOT HOW YOU MAKE TAQUITOS."

"WELL I AM NO EXPERT AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED."

"BUT HELL MAN, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED." We were currently in a corner on my kitchen, trying to shield ourselves of the oil shooting from the stove, "I mean seriously who the fuck put water in oil?! Ugh fuck this," I took a deep breath before waved my hand over the stove. "If this doesn't work you're a terrible teacher." I mumbled a few words and instantly water rose from the pan and formed into a small ball just inches away from my palm. "You got lucky." He snorted from the other corner of the room.

We proceeded in making about a dozen or so taquitos in a matter of an hour, Loki of course had no problem not getting near the stove at all after I banned him from it and overall it was a good day. Loki slept on the floor and I on the couch, passed out from watching Sharknado, Anonymous Rex, FrankenFish, Dinocroc vs. Supergator, Megapython vs. Gatoroid, and Megashark vs. Giant Octopus.

* * *

"It seems they will not be returning until a day or so but no worries, I swear it will bring no trouble." The unnamed guest was "Only a tad" tipsy and now heading to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" asked Bruce following in the man's tracks, "Aren't you going to answer any of our questions?"

The guest let out a groan, "Duude, gimme a break I'm only doin my job." he hung his arms, "I've answered like a kabillion questions already."

"Ha, yeah, NO. "Cause its the shit", "Thats life", and "I don't know" aren't valid." Tony nursed a glass of scotch from behind the counter.

"I think we should let him rest, we have been shooting questions at him for quite awhile even as we know he can't answer them himself."

"Yes! Dear god, I love ya man, peaceskies." he held up a peace sign with his fingers before he disappeared behind the elevator doors.

"JARVIS where's he heading?"

"He is heading to the guestrooms sir."


End file.
